A Mistake Worth Keeping
by austinandally3
Summary: Auslly. Trez 3 Ally is pregnant with Austin's baby and doesn't know what to do. Austin and Ally aren't dating. What will happen? Sorry, terrible at summary's. Will Ally keep the baby? Will they get together? Will Austin sacrifice his career for his new family? Will Trez have a baby and get married? Find out HERE! :)3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! I'm austinandally3 and this is my first Fan fiction story! So, anything that I write about on my stories that are similar to anything in real life or if I mention any real songs or real places or things... I (unfortunately) don't own it. I also don't own Austin And Ally. I can't express how excited I am to be writing this story for you guys! So, without further ado, I give you The Mistake Worth Keeping.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She stood there, fright easily seen in her eyes. She couldn't think of the last time she was actually scared as much as she is now. She stood in the bathroom of her father's house, alone, for her best friend Austin Moon had a gig tonight and her other two friends were there to support him. If today were any normal day, she would of been there too. But today was no ordinary day. 18 year old AllyDawson had been feeling sick for the past few weeks. She would wake up and would have to run straight to the bathroom to throw up. For a while she thought that this was normal, or that her monthly cycle was just coming around. On the day that the cycle was due to start, it never came. Ally was becoming nervous. Earlier this morning, she decided to take a trip down to the store and buy a pack of pregnancy tests.

Ally POV

I put the timer on for five minutes and stood there waiting for what seemed an eternity. I was shaking, thoughts running around my head like a mad man. The one thought though kept coming to me though "Should I tell him?". I kept thinking. Austin Moon was my best friend, if I told him then it could ruin his career or he might not be my friend anymore because of this. Yes, I know...surprise! If I was, in fact pregnant, Austin would be the father. It only made sense that way. Not too long ago, Austin and I indeed did "it". I don't know if he regretted it, but I know that I didn't.

No POV

Ally heard the timer go off. She, ever so carefully takes the stick in her hands. "_Plus sign, I'm pregnant... Minus sign, I'm not." _she said to herself. She closed her eyes, afraid of what was shown on the tiny stick. She then slowly opened her eyes. She looks down at the little pink plus sign. She, then starts to cry. "I can't believe this" she said, her voice quivering. She slid down onto the cold floor and cried some more. When Ally was done with her cry fest, she decided to call the one person who she knew she could count on for her life, and that was Trish De La Rosa.

Trish POV 

Me and Dez were watching Austin preform for his gig at the mall when I got a call from Ally.

(Ally: italics) (Trish: bold)

_Hello? Trish? Is this you?_ Ally sounded as though she'd been crying, and I instantly became worried.

**Ally? Are you okay? Is everything all right?**

_I need your help. I got sick again this morning and I missed my cycle so I went down to the pharmacy and bought some pregnancy tests._

**OMG! No way?! Are you... you know.. pregnant? **I hear her sigh, and then she starts to cry again.

_I'm only 18 Trish! I don't know what I'm going to do! And Austin! What am I going to tell Austin? It will ruin his career and our friendship! and don't forget... Were not even DATING!_ I'm really worried for the sake of Austin and Ally's friendship, but more for Team Austin. It not only means the world to him, but it means the world to us. She is sobbing and sniffling really bad now.

**Ally calm down. Take a deep breath. It's going to be alright. I bet the minute you tell Austin, he's going to be overjoyed. **"Tell Austin what?" I turn my head to see who said that but I already know. The voice belongs to Austin, and I'm hesitating now because I know that Ally needs to be the one to tell him.

**Ehh, I'm gonna call you back...Bye! **I quickly hang up the phone and shove it into my pocket. "Um... Hey Austin I didn't see you there. Uh ha-ha." I say to him with a worried expression on my face. "Oh yeah hey. Um can I ask you who you were on the phone with?" He asks me. I'm racking my brain for something to tell him. "Um well I just received a call from...your mom. She said that she is demanding you get together with Ally and that she bought you two a house in your name." I quickly tell him. What I told him is true, but his mom, Mimi, told me not to tell them until they get together. "Wait... You knew that I had a crush on Ally?! Who told you? Was it Dez because if it was I'm going to kill him!" He told me, while at the same time he was blushing. "No you dufas, I already know! Anyone who hangs out with you two can know that. Now go get her tiger!" I really hope this works out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys like the first chapter! Please Review!**

**May 31, 2013 33333**


	2. Chapter 2 Telling Austin and Asking Ally

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! So, I've decided to make another chapter! I know what your thinking... "she just made the story not even 3 hours ago and is already updating it?" yeah. Well the reason for that is that I'm on summer break so I don't have anything important to do right now. So I hope you guys liked the first chapter I hope it was as descriptive as I had hoped it to be. This chapter is called Telling Austin and Asking Ally. I don't want to put too much in here because I was hoping, depending on how many reviews and such, to put about 20 chapters and then possibly a sequel...? So please give me input or just let me know in any way that you guys like this story. I plan on making a lot of stories for you guys! And... I don't own Austin or Ally or anything else mentioned in this story. Thank You!**

* * *

**Austin POV:**

What Trish told me wasn't a big surprise to me. I always knew my mom absolutely adores Ally and is waiting for the day that I propose to her... that is, if I ever propose. I'll admit, I really do have a crush on Ally. I think I always did from the moment I met her... Well maybe not the minute I met her. When she yelled at me for playing the drums in her store (which is a big no-no by the way) with corn dogs (an even bigger no-no) I started to not like her. I mean really? No one likes a goody-goody. But then she decided to barge into my house because I stole her song. That was the moment I realized my sudden attraction to the petite brunette. The way her big brown doe eyes were staring at me was just mesmerizing. And the way that she didn't care about anything else going on in the world at that time; all she cared about was her song. That probably pulled me even closer to her: she had this way with music, that no one not even I had. She has me falling for her even more every day. When she called this morning saying that she couldn't show to the gig, I was really sad. I always love singing on the stage and looking to the crowd and seeing Ally's smiling face looking up at me. As I'm pulling up to her house, I get a whole new feeling inside of me. I've talked to Dez about this once before and he said it was fear. But Austin Moon never gets nervous or scared about anything so it can't be fear.

**No POV:**

Austin walks up to the Dawson household. Ally is still there alone because her dad is at an accordion convention in California for the week. Ally's dad, Lester, had already heard the news about Ally being pregnant and was happy for Ally and even more happy that it wasn't some stranger's child. It's true, Lester loves Austin like his own and couldn't be happier for his grandchild will be someone he trusts to keep Ally safe. Ally had called Lester about this and was expecting him to break down and kick her out, but instead got nothing but joy. Ally was currently making herself some lunch when she heard the doorbell. She was expecting Trish to be the one at the door because she said that she would call back and never did. Austin was shuffling around on the front porch, nervous as he sees her open the door. "Austin? What are you doing?" Ally kindly asks him. He looks up, for he had his gaze to the ground, and saw her beautiful face. "I came by to see you. I have something I need to ask you." He tells her. She looks panicked. "Um that's kind of funny I had something I needed to tell you too. Um... do you want to come in?" "Sure." As they walked through the house to the living room, Austin was looking around at all of the pictures on the walls. He saw pictures of Ally as a little girl, baby, and some pictures with Trish and Mr. Dawson. He saw a picture of a beautiful woman and she looked a lot like Ally. Austin looked at the picture and noticed that the woman was holding a baby in the hospital. He then recognized her as Ally's mother. Austin knew not to ask about her, because he knew that she had died. Austin saw a picture on the wall of him and Ally. He smiled at the memory. They had gone to Homecoming together and Mimi, Austin's mom had insisted on taking pictures. Austin had one of his arms around Ally's waist and the other was holding her hand. He looked at that picture and he knew that he had wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Ally was looking at Austin the whole time and she smiled. She knew that look in his eye. "So, uh Austin, are you going to come talk or what?" He looked at her and she started to giggle. He walked over to her and then the two of them sat on the couch.

**Ally POV**

"I think you should start, my statement might take a while." I say to him. "Oh yeah, uh right okay... So I have a question." I look at him and I smile. _Why is he so nervous? _"Okay, ask away." "Well, first I need to say my speech. First things first. Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry?" Well of coarse, I love my mom so much and I miss her like crazy and I occasionally cry for her sometimes. And I love Austin, but I don't want to tell him that right now. "Well, yeah, why do you ask?" He looks at me for a minute before speaking again. "I love someone. So bad it hurts to go a minute without her. I think she might love me too but I don't know." He looks at me straight in the eyes, "Allyson Marie Dawson, I am insanely in love with you. Every minute of every day I think about you. I try to move on but every time I see you, I fall deeper within you. It's funny, actually. There's six billion people in this world. That's twelve billion hands to hold and twelve billion eyes to gaze into. Twelve billion lips to whisper the only words I need to hear. It's funny how I don't have to meet a single one of those people to know that you are the one who was meant for me." I look at him to see any sort of joke written on his face. I see none. I am crying, but crying tears of joy. "Will you, Ally, have the honor of being my girlfriend?" Austin looks at me. "Of coarse! Yes in every language." I say still tearing up. He takes me in his arms, as I sit in his lap I look in his eyes. "I need to tell you something" I say to him. Austin looks at me confusion in his eyes. "Go on..." He says slowly. "Um, well this morning, I went to the pharmacy to buy, uh something. I've been getting morning sickness for the past few weeks so I decided to buy a pregnancy test. When I got back home, I used it." He looks away from me, probably already knowing the answer. "Austin I-I'm pregnant."

**Austin POV**

Holy shit. Ally's pregnant. Ally's...Pregnant! "Wait...the baby's...mine?" I ask her. She smiles at me and I know. I am a father. I'm a parent. Ally is my baby's mother. Holy mother or God. "This is unbelievable. I-I don't know what to say this is incredible. I'm going to be a dad. Your going to be a mom. Your my girlfriend. There is going to be a mini me or mini you in just about 9 months! I can't- I don't know what to say!" She laughs. "Well I'm taking it that you want this baby?" "Of coarse I do! I want to have a family with you Ally! I always have... I just didn't expect it to be so soon. We're only 18. Well almost 19 but still." She looks at me with a tear streaming down her face. "Oh no, I didn't mean that-" "It's okay Austin, you don't want to have the baby I was figuring this would happen anyways with your career messing up and all." I push her hair back behind her ear. "I never said I didn't want to have this baby. We are, no exceptions having this baby." She smiles and I take her hand. "Ally, I want you to move in with me. My parents bought a house for the two of us and I want us to move into it this weekend." She screams. "Oh my god...no way of coarse I will a million times yes!" "Good, now I have to go to the mall, Trish booked me to do another gig tonight. I want you to stay here and pack or something. I'll be back later tonight. I love you." I peck her on the lips and we walk to the front door. "I love you too. Break a leg Moon!" She calls after me. I'm driving away and all I can think about is Ally and the baby that is due to come. I'm so excited for my new family.


	3. Chapter 3 Moving In and Getting News

**Author's Note:**

**Hey again guys! I am loving making the chapters for this story! I am overjoyed that I already have a few followers! I have a favor to ask of you guys... I need a few made-up characters to put in the story! I want to use your guys' creativity to really make the story flow. And, as always, I don't own Austin And Ally. Thanks!**

** ~austinandally3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ally POV**

_ Dear Book,_

_Today is a very special day. Austin and I move in together! I'm so excited to see the house. Every one is saying that it's beautiful. Ever sense I told Austin about the baby, he hasn't let me do anything. I'm not complaining, but I really feel bad that I can't do anything to help out. Austin and Dez packed up all my stuff into the boxes, and everyone else loaded them into the moving truck. I still can't believe this is all happening. With, me having a baby, and Austin and I dating, and then us move in together. I really love him. I truly do. Someday when my child, or children depending on what ever turn I take after child number one, I will tell the story of how we met. How I was working like any normal day in Sonic Boom, and a kid and his best friend decide to come into my store. How he played the drums with corn dogs and stole my song. How we became inseparable best friends, to how we had a baby together. I never thought my life would happen like this but I'm really glad it did. I made a song. A love song for me to sing hopefully one day._

_** If I told you it was all meant to be,**__  
__**Would you believe me**__  
__**Would you agree**__  
__**It's almost that feeling that we met before**__  
__**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**__  
__**When I tell you love has come here and now**___

_**A moment like this **__  
__**Some people wait a lifetime**__  
__**For a moment like this**__  
__**Some people search forever**__  
__**For that one special kiss**__  
__**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**__  
__**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**___

_**Everything changes but beauty remains**__  
__**Something so tender**__  
__**I can't explain**__  
__**Well I may be dreaming but till I awake**__  
__**Can we make this dream last forever**__  
__**And I'll cherish all the love we share**___

_**A moment like this **__  
__**Some people wait a lifetime**__  
__**For a moment like this**__  
__**Some people search forever**__  
__**For that one special kiss**__  
__**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**__  
__**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**___

_**Could this be the greatest love of all**__  
__**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**__  
__**So let me tell you this**__  
__**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**___

_**Some people wait a lifetime**__  
__**For the moment like this**__  
__**Some people search forever**__  
__**For that one special kiss**__  
__**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**__  
__**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**___

_**Oh Oh like this**___

_**Oh Oh Oh Oh**__  
__**Some people search forever, oh yeah yeah**__  
__**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**___

_**Oh like this**_

**No POV**

Austin and Ally were sitting in their car, with Dez and Trish in the moving truck behind them. Ally was sitting in the passenger seat writing in her book, while Austin was driving and sneaking peeks at her beloved book. "Whatcha writing about Allybug?" He said playfully. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm writing a love song for me to maybe possibly preform one day" "When can I read it?" "Soon enough" She smirked playfully at him. He turned the car on the exit ramp and got off the highway. They drove for a while in the Miami City. He turned again to a gate. "Uhh, Austin where are we going?" She asked him. He ignored her and pressed the button on the side of the gate. The voice box on the gate then spoke. "Please state your name and state your business to the Moon Mansion." Ally looked at Austin in awe. "Gregory, it's me Austin Moon and my girlfriend Ally Dawson." He laughed. "Oh! Yes, Mr. Moon, welcome back!" The man, Gregory said. The gates then opened and Austin drove through with Dez and Trish in tow. "Ally, I'd like to welcome you to your new home." Austin said with a smile. Ally looked out the window to see the biggest house...scratch that, mansion she ever saw. "Oh...My...God" She said really slowly. Austin laughed and parked the car in the wrap around-shaped driveway. The mansion was five floors and was white. Ally looked at the front door and saw security all around it. "I feel like I live in the white house" Ally said quietly so that only Austin could hear. "Well, sense I'm the biggest name in the music industry, I figured that paparazzi would be swarming the place, especially now that your pregnant." Ally nodded her head to his reply. They walked up to the front doors and the security guys opened the doors for them. "Ally, I'm so jealous of you right now." Trish said as they walked through the doors. "So guys, first of all, I would like to introduce you to the staff. We have cooking services, maid services, and basically everything else along those lines. This is Gregory. Gregory's the guy that will make sure we are provided with all our needs. He also mans the front gate for visitors, is out butler, and stuff like that." Austin said. "Mr. Moon, would you like me to give you guys the tour that you received the other day?" Gregory asks. Austin nodded. "So what we have here, is we have over 20 bedrooms, an arcade room, a music room, which I believe will come most in handy, besides the bedroom if you know what I mean" he says with a snicker. "Outside we have a pool, a playground for the future little ones, a huge patio for major parties, and outdoor sports activities fields. Inside the house we have a practice stage, for whenever Mr. Moon here wants to rehearse at home for upcoming performances. There are art rooms, and in this room, I think Ms. Dawson will find a liking to." Gregory says. "Thanks for the mini-tour Gregory I'll take it from here." Austin says. He opens the door to the room and it looks like a mini school. "What's this Austin?" Ally asks, confused. "Well I figured that we were going to homeschool our kids because of paparazzi and like when I go on tour, your going to be alone without our kid. So, if you want to, you can teach our children by yourself right here in this room." Austin says with a smile. "Well that's just wonderful! I love that idea!" Ally and Trish say at the same time. "Here, guys let's go sit in the living room." Austin tells the group. "Guys, me and Trish-" Dez starts, "You mean Trish and I" Ally corrects him. "Right, right Trish and I have something to tell you." Austin and Ally look confused. "Well tell us!" Austin says. "There's no other way to say this, but first off Trish and I are getting married." "OMG this is huge!" Ally says to the two of them. Trish smiles and then says "But that's not all." Trish looks at Dez and the nods his head as they say together, "Were having a baby".

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys like this chapter. This is definitely like my dream house! And I hope you guys like my little splash of Trez in there. Trust me, I WILL be adding more Auslly in future chapters! Please review and give me names and descriptions about the character you've created for the contest!**

**-austinandally3-**

** May 31, 2013**

** 8:03 PM Virginia time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! I realized that I didn't post the name of the song in the last chapter. It's called A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson. Keep coming up with new character names and traits about them for the story. Review! Hope you like this chapter it was fun to make. Thank You!**

** -austinandally3-**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Recently on The Mistake Worth Keeping...**

**"There's no other way to say this, but first off Trish and I are getting married." "OMG this is huge!" Ally says to the two of them. Trish smiles and then says "But that's not all." Trish looks at Dez and the nods his head as they say together, "Were having a baby".**

* * *

**Austin POV**

Umm did they just say their having a baby? "Trish, your pregnant?" I ask her. Her and Ally were crying, oh the hormones already?! "Yes, I know it's hard to believe but I really love Dez and I think we both wanted this. We're really happy." Trish looks at Dez and they kiss. Ew, that's disgusting. Ally looks at me and starts laughing at my facial expression. "Austin, their just kissing. What's wrong with that?" "Oh nothing, it's just a huge surprise to me, I'm used to them fighting twenty-four seven." I laugh because it's true. I never thought I'd live to see the day when they would actually agree on something. "Well, guys, we have to get going. We're meeting our parents at the Betsy Restaurant to give them all the great news." Trish says while holding Dez's hand and walking to the front door. "Oh well okay have a great time, and congratulations by the way!" Ally calls out to them. We hear them say their goodbyes and head out. "Wow, their actually getting married." Ally says. "Their actually having a kid...together!" I say. She giggles and sits on the couch. I follow her and she leans her head on my chest as I wrap my arms around her small frame. "I love this house, it's amazing. Everything I ever wanted" Ally says. "I knew you would. The only sucky part of it is all the people who work here. No alone time." I say quietly. "Well it's not that bad. Can't we give them times that we want them in and times we want them out that way we get our alone time?" She asks me. I actually never thought of that. I thought that they come before we wake up and leave after we fall asleep. "Oh, yeah true. The only people who never leave are the security guards, they won't leave especially when I'm gone at work and your here alone." I tell her with a demanding tone. She laughs and then turns out of my grip and lays her head on my lap. "I'm going to our room. Do you want to come too? You look exhausted." She said. I look up at her, and nod my head while yawning. I haven't got much sleep lately, because I've been here making sure everything is perfect. I pick her up bridal style and carry her up the stairs. When we get into the room, Ally gasps. "Is this our room?!" It's as big as my dad's house!" she said. I laugh at her and place her on the bed. I tuck her in the blankets before I go to my side of the bed. "Goodnight Austin I love you." she says slowly while she cuddles into me. "Goodnight Ally, and goodnight baby of mine. I love you."

_ I was standing next to Ally, who was screaming in pain. She held onto my hand tightly, and I was sure she had broken it._ _After a few minutes a new scream had appeared in the room. The nurse walked over to me, with a baby in her hands. "Mr. Moon, it's a girl." She said with a smile on her hands. I take my child from her hands, very careful for she was just born. "Addie Marie Moon, you are beautiful." She stopped crying the minute she heard my voice. Then, out of the blue, two other screams filled the room, one of my wife Ally and another. "Mr. Moon, you have twins!" The nurse said. It's a boy! "Acton Josef Moon, you look just like your mommy." I say to him. I was overjoyed that I had twins. Then, I saw myself talking to Ally "Ally I don't know what you are going to do about the twins, I'm going on tour for a whole year tomorrow..."_

I woke with a start. "Oh thank god!" I say out loud. Ally sturs under my arms. "Honey? Austin what's wrong?" "Oh I just had a bad dream." She looks at my with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" "Okay. So, it started with you going into labor. You were having our baby. I was excited. When the baby came out, the nurse handed her to me and said congratulations, it's a girl. We named her a horrible name. We named her Addie Marie. She was adorable. Then, you started screaming again. We had twins. It was a boy. We named him Acton Josef. He looked just like you. I was holding them both in my hands as I told you I was going on tour without you three for a whole year" She puts her arms around me. "Well, for one, we are never naming our kids those names. And I know you. If you were to have a full blown out tour, you would wait a few years and then go. It's alright, just go back to bed." She says to me.

**Ally POV**

As I wake up, Austin Is no where to be found. I look around our ginormous room and don't see a sign of him. I go to the bathroom to get ready for my day. My dad called me and asked me to work today. As I get out of the shower, and get ready I hear Austin yelling in joy. I wonder what he's got himself into this time. I walk downstairs and walk into the kitchen where I find Austin scarfing down a stack of pancakes. "Good morning good looking. I see you found a cook to make you some pancakes." I say to him as I kiss his cheek. "'Morning Sunshine. How'd you sleep?" He looks up from his magazine and his plate. "Better then ever. How about yourself?" "Sleeping next to the love of my life, and my baby who is still growing in my love's stomach... now I think I can get used to that." He says as he rubs my stomach. I laugh and say, "So what are you doing today? Anything exciting?" "Well, Jimmy Star called and wants me to meet some new writers. He says that when the baby comes, we will be so busy that we won't have time to sit and write for a while." He looks upset. "Well yeah Honey, taking care of a newborn is a lot of work. I think Jimmy has a point there." He pouts and I lean over to him and kiss him. After a few minutes of just straight making out, I pull away. "As much as I want to continue this, I have to get to Sonic Boom. My dad wants me to work until noon." I say as I walk to the garage. "I don't think you should be driving Sweetheart. It's not good for the baby. I'll drive you." Austin says while walking over to the driver's seat. "When do you think we should tell them? The public I mean. You know, that I'm pregnant? With your baby? Their all bound to find our sooner or later." I tell him. He looks deep in thought as he says, "Once they see us walk into the doctor's office, the paparazzi is going to find out about it. I say we just tell them when we're there in two days." I honestly forgot about the doctor's appointment. It's hard to believe that I'm already one month pregnant. I can't wait to go see a picture of our baby. As Austin turns into the mall parking lot, I see a boatload of paparazzi swarming the entrance to Sonic Boom. "Austin you go ahead. You shouldn't be late to meet new writers." I tell him as I peck him on the lips. "I'll be alright. I don't even think they know who I am when your not with me" Austin hesitates for a minute before taking the car and leaving the mall. As I walk towards the mall's entrance, some reporters were letting me inside. When I was inside the mall officially, the reporters and cameramen started to follow me and ask me a whole bunch of questions. I jog quickly and carefully so I don't hurt the baby towards Sonic Boom. When I get there, my dad is standing behind the counter talking to a customer. She looks about my age, and she had a little girl who looks about two holding her hand next to her. "Hey dad, sorry I'm late. Austin got caught by paparazzi." "Oh that's okay Ally. Look. I have some big news for you. I went out the other night and met a stunning women. She and I really connected. I was thinking of maybe, possibly asking her to be my... You know, girlfriend." I look at him and he was blushing and smiling. I was happy for him, I was. I think it will just take a while for me to get used to Dad having a new girl in his life. "That's great dad! If your happy, then I'm happy too." He laughed and then pulled me into a hug. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot. I have someone I want you to meet. This is Serena, the girl I met, her daughter Kaysi." The girl next to me smiled at me and stuck her hand out in front of me. I shook it and looked down towards the baby. "Is she yours?" I ask her. Kaysi then picks up the baby. "Yes. I had her when I was 17. Her name's Ellasin. We all call her Ella, for short." Ellasin started clapping her hands and waved at me. "Oh, she's a cutie pie. Can I hold her?" Kaysi looks worried. "Um, well Ella has never been held by someone other then me, or my mom. I don't know how she will handle." She says, her voice cracking up. "It's okay. It will be great practice for me. I'm Ally." I take Ellasin in my arms and I rock her back in forth. "Wait. Your Ally Dawson." Kaysi says. I laugh and nod my head. "Aren't you pregnant with Austin Moon?" She asks. I look panicked. How did she know? "Yes she is! I'm so proud of her. Austin and Ally are a great couple and will make great parents." My dad says. Ellasin was smiling and trying to get down to walk so I put her down and she went straight towards the drum set. "I'm a little nervous actually. I don't know what to do with a newborn, or with a baby at all!" I say, still looking at Ella. Kaysi comes up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Try being a single mom." She says. "Your a single parent? Did your mom even help?" "No. When she found out, she kicked me out. I lived on the streets for two months. Then, my best friend found me and took me to her house. I lived there for a while after Ella was born. Then, one morning when I was feeding her, my mom called and asked where I was. I told her about living on the streets and how Kathy took me in. She said she was sorry and begged me to come back home. She said that she was just in shock. She said she wanted to meet Ellasin. I couldn't say no to her. So I went back home. By that time, Ellasin was one and a half. My mom loved her and I was so happy." She said. She looked at me and said, "Taking care of a baby is hard. You never know, Austin's boss might have him come into work a lot and not be around as much as you need him to be. If you ever need anything, any help, call me." Kaysi went and picked up Ella and said her goodbyes. "Dad, I want to thank you. I just made a new friend."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** I've been writing this sense yesterday! Um so, I don't own anything on here, except Kaysi and Ellasin, my new characters! They will be showing up in the story a lot now! I want to thank my best friend Marcy for looking over my shoulder (literally) and giving me the idea about the new characters! Please Review and I will b posting again as soon as I can! The next chapter will include the Doctor visit! Thank You!**

** Lots Of Love,**

** -austinandally3-**

** June 1, 2013**

** 3:00 PM, Virginia Time**


	5. Chapter 5 Doctor Visit

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own anything! Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Ally POV**

_ Dear Book,_

_Today is my one month checkup. I'm so excited to see the baby on the screen. Ever sense I met Kaysi at the store the other day, I've been talking to her nonstop. She is really helping me out with my pregnancy jitters. I introduces Kaysi and Ellasin to Trish yesterday during lunch and they hit it off right away. Looking at them, you would think that they have been best friends sense childhood. I can easily see a beautiful friendship growing there. I met Serena last night and she is truly amazing! I can see how happy Dad and her are together. Speaking of which, Serena is moving in with him! I am so happy for him. Dad hasn't been this happy in years. Gregory is driving me to the appointment today because Austin can't make it. Gregory's been doing everything for me now, because Austin is never around anymore. Jimmy hired three new writers and Austin is called in for work at four in the morning and he doesn't get back until about ten thirty at night. I never see him. I'm really worried for what will happen when I finally have our baby. Do you think Austin will take off work? I honestly think he forgot about the appointment today. He's been so busy and never calls home to talk to me. Well, I'm at the hospital now. Wish us luck!_

_ XOXO, Ally_

I close my book and put it in my purse. As I'm about to leave, Gregory stops me and says, "Now, Ms. Dawson. Are you sure your going to be alright? I can call Mr.-" I cut him off before he can finish. "Gregory, I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own. Besides, Austin won't pick up anyways, I already tried calling him before we left. I'll call you when I'm done." I close the door and walk toward the hospital. When I get to the lobby, I fill out some paperwork and turn it into the secretary and sit down. I call Austin just to see if he'll answer.

_ Hey, you've got Austin Moon's voicemail! If I don't pick up, I'm probably hangin' out with my girlfriend Ally or chillin' with my best friend Dez. I'll try to call back as soon as I can. What UP!_

I decided to leave a voicemail just in case he gets down time anytime soon.

**Hey Austin. I know your working and everything, but I was just wondering if you were going to come by the hospital for our appointment. You don't have to, I was just thinking that you might want to see the baby. Um, I guess I'll see you when I see you. Bye.**

I hang up and put my phone in my purse. I look around and notice that everyone is staring at me. Really? It's not like any of you haven't seen a pregnant eighteen year old before! I mean seriously, have any of you even seen Teen Moms? OMG people get on my nerves. "Ms. Dawson? Dr. Hartshenka will see you now." The secretary says. I nod an follow her to the room the doctor is in. "Oh, yes Miss Allyson Dawson." I nod my head. "Please, call me Ally." She shakes my hand, "I'm Dr. Hartshenka. If you may, sit down and I'll hook everything up to you momentarily. I lay down on the seat as Dr. Hartshenka turns on the screen. "Okay Ally, now we are going to run some tests and then ask you some questions. We already took the blood pressure test and got your weight. Now we are going to do the pelvic test. We are going to see how big your uterus is for when the baby comes." They tested that and then she moves on, "Now Ally, now we are going to check the baby's heartbeat." She uses the Doppler and then looks up to me. "Ms. Dawson, I have some news." I look at her my facial expression filled with concern. "What happened?" "Well, there seems to be two different heartbeats going on at the same time. If you look up here at the ultrasound screen, there are two eggs instead of one. Ally, your having twins." She says with a smile. TWINS?! This is crazy! I have not only one, but two babies inside of me right now? This is crazy. This is insane. This is...wonderful "Wow. Twins. This is crazy!" I say. She laughs, "Yes, it may take some getting used to but soon enough, there will be two new editions to your family." Wow. I never thought of it like that. "So, Dr. Hartshenka, when is my due date?" She looks at the calendar. "Well, today is April 5, 2013 so your due date is around December 4th or 5th." I smile. December 5 is Austin's birthday. "Well, I'll be back next month for the two month appointment. Thank you so much Dr. Hartshenka!" I leave the hospital and walk to the parking lot. I see Gregory pull up and I get in the car. "Ms. Dawson. How was the appointment?" "Well, if you think instead of having one child you get twins is good, then it went great." I say to him. "Wow, congratulations!" He says. I shrug my shoulders. "Hey Gregory, do you think you can drop me off at Starr Records please? I want to surprise Austin, I haven't seen him in forever." He nods his head and pulls onto the highway. I take out my book and open to a clean page.

_ Dear Book,_

_I just got back from the doctors office. Instead of having one bundle of joy, it looks like I'm going to be having two! That's right! I'm having twins! Right now I'm heading to see Austin at work. I'm hoping on telling him when I get there. Looks like I'm here! Wish us three good luck!_

_ XOXO timesx3, Ally and my two babies_

"Here we are Ms. Dawson! I'll be waiting here for you." Gregory says. I thank him and go to the front door. A security guard comes over to me and asks, "Mam, you are at Starr Records. Please state your business." "I'm Ally Dawson, Austin Moons girlfriend. I need to see him, it's urgent." He looks me over and then goes on his walkie talkie.

_Mr. Moon?_

**Chester? I'm working on a new song if it's a fan tell them I don't want to see them.**

_Mr. Moon, it's your girlfriend_

**Ally? Why didn't you let her in?! I told you that whenever she comes by, just let her in!**

_Yes Mr. Moon. Sorry Mr. Moon_

He looks over at me. "Mr. Moon will see you now." I smile and he leads me over around the building. We go up the elevator and finally we reach a door with Austin's name on it. "Thanks." I say to him. "No problem. You just wasted five minutes of my time but that's okay I'm used to it." He says cockily. I shrug and knock on Austin's door. "Who is it and what do you want?" He snaps through the door. "I was here to see my boyfriend, but he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood." I say sadly. "Ally?! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He says as he opens the door. He gives me a huge hug and sits down on his couch, holding my hand. "What are you doing here? I'm not complaining, it's just surprising that you would come!" I laugh and shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, I just missed my boyfriend that's all. Speaking of which I have some news." He looks at me, "What is it? Is something wrong?" "You missed our first appointment Austin. The first one is the most important!" I snap at him. "Oh shit! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry Ally! I was just so busy working in the album that I forgot." I was mad. Like beyond mad. How could he blow something like this off like it's nothing! "Well Austin, it seems as though you don't care about this. The pregnancy, the house, Trish and Dez, me. Ever sense you got these new 'writers' all of your time goes to working on new songs. What if, when I go into labor, your not there? Who is going to be there to help me, especially when I most need it? Where are you going to be? Who is going to call all of my friends and tell them that our kids are born? Who is going to help me name them? Who is going to be these babies' dad?" I was crying and he was too. "Austin, I'm having twins." He looks up at me and smiles. "That's amazing Darling" He says. I glare at him, "Austin, I don't know if I can be a single mom of two kids. I think we need to reconsider this."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked this one. Review! I'll try to post again real soon!**

**XOXO,**

**-austinandally3-**

** June 1, 2013**

** 6:06 Virginia Time**


	6. Chapter 6 Fixing Things

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys like the story so far! I've been making chapters all day! Can't wait till I get to post them! I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else! Review! Thanks!**

**-austinandally3-**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Recently on The Mistake Worth Keeping...**

**_ "You missed our first appointment Austin. The first one is the most important!" I snap at him. "Oh shit! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry Ally! I was just so busy working in the album that I forgot." I was mad. Like beyond mad. How could he blow something like this off like it's nothing! "Well Austin, it seems as though you don't care about this. The pregnancy, the house, Trish and Dez, me. Ever sense you got these new 'writers' all of your time goes to working on new songs. What if, when I go into labor, your not there? Who is going to be there to help me, especially when I most need it? Where are you going to be? Who is going to call all of my friends and tell them that our kids are born? Who is going to help me name them? Who is going to be these babies' dad?" I was crying and he was too. "Austin, I'm having twins." He looks up at me and smiles. "That's amazing Darling" He says. I glare at him, "Austin, I don't know if I can be a single mom of two kids. I think we need to reconsider this."_**

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Reconsider this? Ally what are you talking about?" Austin asks me. He's crying and I can tell he's mad at himself. "Austin, I can't be a single mom. I don't have the potential to do it all by myself. If I'm going to keep these babies, I'm going to need you. I can't do this anymore. The last time I saw you, that was last week. I went a whole week by myself trying to do things. Do you know who was there for me? Gregory, Austin! Gregory isn't supposed to do these things. He isn't supposed to be waiting outside right now because I don't have anyone to drive me places anymore. He isn't supposed to help me unpack my clothes or look for baby stuff online with me because the father of these children are never around. This isn't his job Austin! It's yours! And if you aren't going to do this job, I can't keep the babies healthy. And if the babies aren't healthy, they can't live." He stands up and takes me by the hands. "Ally, I didn't know this was going on. I feel like an ass right now. You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to go talk to Jimmy about it, and your going to come with me." I didn't know what to say so I just followed him into Jimmy's office. "Jimmy, I have something to say." Austin says firmly. "Ah, yes of coarse Austin. Tell me what's on your mind." "Okay. Ally and I are having twins, and I need to be there for her every step of the way." Jimmy doesn't look happy. "Well, Austin, don't you remember that you have the huge concert in October? The concert that releases your new album? You can't blow that off." "I know. By that time, Ally will be about eight months pregnant. I'll make you a deal. If you let me come in for an hour every day and let Ally come with me and write my songs, I will preform the huge Concert Kickoff thing." Jimmy thinks for a moment, before speaking, "You have a deal, Moon. Don't let me down on these songs though!" As we walk out of Jimmy's office, Austin picks me up and spins me around. "Ally, I think we should go home. I haven't spent time with my Sunshine in forever!"

**Trish POV**

Oh, how I love being pregnant (note my sarcasm). I'm two months (almost three) pregnant and engaged. The only people Dez and I told about the pregnancy was Austin and Ally. We didn't want to risk a miscarriage and getting all of the 'I feel so sorry for you blah blah blah' stories. Once I'm about halfway into being three months, I think we are going to tell everyone. The other day at the Betsy Restaurant, Dez and I told everyone about the engagement. They were all very happy for us. We haven't picked a day yet, but we wanted to be married before the baby comes, which is before October. Kaysi has been helping me out a lot when it comes to my hormones. I really can't wait till this baby comes!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Really short chapter here guys! It was really just a chapter where Austin makes things right and is a filler chapter for Trish's feelings. The next chapter we'll skip a month or two, just to speed things up a bit I think. Review! Keep coming up with characters for the story! I want to send a Shout Out to all of the people reading my story! Thank You SO Much! I honestly can't believe how many people have viewed the story! I'm going to start making Shout Outs to all of the people who are reviewing my story or who is following the story! Mainly, I want to thank my best friend Marcy. She's been helping me plan this story long before I started to post it. So Thank You Everyone!**

**-austinandally3-**

** June 1, 2013**

** 7:10 Virginia Time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! So, this chapter is going to take place a month after the last one. Right now, I am going to give a Shout Out to one of the people who Followed my story. I want to thank Paula5753! Thank you soooo much! You have given me a reason to keep on writing the story! If I don't mention you right now, I still love you guys and you WILL be mentioned. So, as normal, I don't own Austin And Ally. Thank You! Please Review!**

**-austinandally3-**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Ally POV**

_ Dear Book,_

_ I think life is finally kicking in to it's fullest. I see everyone more, and I am getting more help from Austin. Dad finally proposed to Serena (everyone was expecting it but her) and she happily agreed. Ellasin said her first real word this morning. It was (believe it or not) Austin. I've got to be real with you. Austin and Ella are stuck to the hip. They hang out all the time. Austin loves having her around. The way he plays with her shows that he will be a great dad. Trish is getting the pregnancy jitters. Her baby bump is starting to show! Her and Dez told everyone (and I mean everyone) the news over dinner. It was wonderful! Austin and I still haven't told his parents yet, because we are going to wait till we are certain the babies are going to survive. I go with Austin everyday to Starr Records and we make new songs. Austin is much happier now that I can write his songs instead of the other writers. I am so excited to find out what gender the twins are! I already picked out names for all of the possible combinations: whether we have a girl and a boy, both boys, or both girls. The names are different every time. I can't tell you what they are yet but Austin and I both agreed that their first names will start with A. Austin loves the names I picked out and he got to choose a few and he got to choose the middle names. The paparazzi are always swarming everywhere Austin goes, but I'm used to that now. The camera doesn't faze me now. I haven't told Austin the due date of the babies yet. I want to surprise him. I wonder what he's going to say, or how he's going to react. Right now, we are all at mine and Austin's house just hanging out. Austin and Ella are both trying to get Lacey, our cook to make them pancakes. Oh the things Austin will get our kids into. I can see it now. Well, I got to go pry them away from the kitchen._

_ XOXO, Ally_

I close my book and get up off the couch. Trish and Dez were watching TV while Kaysi was trying to secretly admire one of my cleaning guys. I laughed. I have the weirdest friends. As I enter the kitchen, Austin is on his knees, trying to beg Lacey to give him food. "Austin, babe, you really can't wait till we go out tonight to eat food?" I giggle as I pull him up off the ground. As he stands up towards my height he gives me a long, passionate kiss. When he pulls away, he smiles, "No. I'm so damn hungry!" He whines. I laugh and look down to see Ellasin watching us. "Austin! Watch your language! There is a child right next to you!" "Oops." He laughs as he picks up Ella, "Hey Ella! Let's go watch some TV. Ally, are you coming or what?" He asks as he walks out of the kitchen. I follow behind the two of them. When I find Kaysi, I drag her along next to me. We all sit next to Trish and Dez and watch a little bit of TV. During the whole show, I couldn't keep focused. There was always something on my mind. After a while, I got a headache so I went upstairs to my room. Gregory was inside placing new sheets on the bed and cleaning the room with two of the maids. "Hey Greg." I say to him as I sit on the bed. "Oh hello Ms. Dawson. Why are you up here? All of your friends are downstairs?" "I got a headache. Besides, no one will even notice I left. Their all watching TV and you know how that goes." Gregory laughs and nods his head, "Indeed I do Ms. Dawson, indeed I do." "So, Greg, what time do you think will be a good time to start buying supplies for the babies? Like cribs, and bottles, and things you don't necessarily need to know the gender for?" Gregory looks at me and thinks for a minute, "I think anytime would be a good time, but I think you should find out the genders of the babies first." I nod in understanding. After a few minutes, Gregory and the maids leave the room and I just sit on the bed...still thinking. "Did you really think you can leave the room without me noticing?" Austin walks in and sits next to me. "Sorry, I just have a headache so I came up here to get away from all the noise." "I understand" I look at him and smile. "Austin, do you realize how much our lives are going to change once we have these kids?" He puts his hands on my stomach and he rubs it. "Yes, but think about it. Yeah, sure life's going to be a pain in the ass, but we are going to have two new editions to our family." He kisses me lightly and then stands up. "Here, let's go. I'm starving!" He takes my hand and we walk downstairs. "TRISH! DEZ! KAYSI AND ELLA!GET YOUR A-BUTTS OUTSIDE NOW! I'M HUNGRY!" Austin yells at them. I laugh and playfully punch him on his arm. "You couldn't have waited till we got in the living room to talk to them?" He shrugs, "I told you I'm starving!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Basically just a random chapter. I've been up sense 4:00 this morning writing for you guys! Thank you guys who are reading and giving me reviews! I love writing this story! I just want to jump to the end and just have them have their babies! Review! Lots Of Love!,**

**XxOo,**

**-austinandally3-**

** June 2, 2013**

** 11:26 Virginia Time**


	8. Chapter 8 Concert Day and New Song

**Author's Note:**

** I'm Back! I can't express how sorry I am for not updating in a while! I've been in camp all week! I have bunches of ideas for new chapters and I just want to thank all of the people who reviewed! You all are AMAZING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I don't own Austin And Ally or the song mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Austin POV**

I'm so excited for my concert I'm having tonight on the beach! I made a song recently and it's about Ally. I can't wait to sing it to her!

"Hey Austin!" Dez calls, "The lights are set and the band is ready!" I look over to him and he has his camera on and is taking pictures of everything I do. Trish and Ally are sitting on the couch backstage. I'm currently doing vocal warm ups. I nod my head and get my microphone and head to the stage. Dez is running behind me as the announcer is talking.

"And will everyone please help me introduce to the stage, my main man Austin Moon!" he yells. I smile and then the stage goes black. Smoke rises from the platform I will be rising from and neon lights shine everywhere. The platform starts rising and I start to sing my opening song A Billion Hits.

I finish the song and the crowd goes crazy. I look to the front row to find Ally and Trish dancing and yelling for me. I smile and pose.

"How you doing tonight Miami?! I'm Austin Moon and that was my song A Billion Hits, written by songwriter, girlfriend, and most importantly my best friend Ally Dawson. Most of the songs I'm preforming tonight are, indeed written by her, but the next song I wrote by myself and it's one of my favorites. It's about Ally and it's called Pretty Brown Eyes. Let's rock guys!" I yell and run to the center of the stage to start the song. I look over to Ally and she has a surprised look on her face.

_I like this right here... _

_This girl she came round the corner_  
_Looking like a model_  
_Magazine figure_  
_She was shaped like a bottle_  
_Long straight hair_  
_She was fly as a bird_  
_First time ever_  
_I was lost for words_  
_Felt so right_  
_Just couldn't be wrong_  
_Love at first sight_  
_If that exists at all_  
_I couldn't move_  
_Felt like I was stuck_  
_And then baby girl looked up_

_And I said_  
_Hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_Whatcha doing later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?_  
_And I said_  
_Hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_Whatcha doing later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?_

_This girl she was a little hottie_  
_She knows she's got it_  
_Came from the city so she loves to party_  
_The JT song make her move that body_  
_She's dancing all night long_  
_I could tell that she was a wild one_  
_That's why I was shy at first_  
_But I finally worked up the nerve_

_And I said_  
_Hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_Whatcha doing later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?_  
_And I said_  
_Hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_Whatcha doing later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?_

_Spend a little bit_  
_A little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little bit_  
_A little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little bit_  
_A little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little bit_  
_A little bit of time with you_

_Hey hey little pretty brown eyes_  
_Don'tcha ever be looking at them other guys_  
_'Cause ain't never had no surfer like me_  
_Start swimming over here and ride my wave_  
_'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow_  
_Let's leave the party_  
_I'll grab my guitar_  
_I got the keys_  
_So jump in my car_  
_Sit back, relax_  
_Australia's kinda far_

_Hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_Whatcha doing later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?_  
_And I said_  
_Hey there pretty brown eyes_  
_Whatcha doing later tonight?_  
_Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?_

_Spend a little bit_  
_A little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little bit_  
_A little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little bit_  
_A little bit of time with you_  
_Spend a little bit_  
_A little bit of time with you_

I finish the song and look at Ally, for like the thousandth time during the song. She was crying with the biggest smile on her face. I smile and look to Dez who is holding up his camera and giving me the thumbs up. I laugh and look at Trish who is smiling. "I hope you guys like that one. Thank you for coming out tonight I had so much fun! Goodnight Miami!" I run off the stage and find my friends and Ally waiting for me backstage. Ally runs up to me and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I smile into the kiss as I wrap my arms around her waist. She pulls away from me and smiles. "Did you really write that?! That was amazing I'm so proud of you it's my favorite song I've ever heard!" She hugs me and I look at her. "I love you so much, do you know that? I'm honestly surprised I could write that. You gave me so much inspiration." She nods and starts to tear up. "I love you too. That's such a sweet song. I bet all of your fans will love it." "I hope so. I worked so hard on it." She smiles and we all leave and go to our cars. Ally and Trish were hugging and I hop in the car and start it. Dez and I do our handshake and Ally jumps in and we pull out of the parking lot.

When we get home, Ally and I head up to our room and lay down on the bed. I grab a movie and make popcorn. When the movie starts, Ally cuddles up into me and I grab her and place her in my lap. I start to think of what will happen in just a few months. I'm going to have a family. My career is going to boom, or die out. Trish and Dez are going to have their baby. Life's going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry it wasn't all that long, I was just so excited to start writing the next chapter. The song is called Pretty Brown Eyes by Cody Simpson. I love that song, it's got me hooked. Thanks again to everyone out there reading my story and reviewing! Love Ya! Please Review!**

**~austinandally3~**

** June 7th, 2013**

** 8:15 PM Virginia Time**


	9. Chapter 9 Trish's appointment

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! Just to make things clear, Ally is three and a half months pregnant and Trish is almost five. I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you recognize that I also don't own. I hope you guys like this chapter. Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**No POV**

Today was like any normal day with Team Austin. They were just hanging out in the practice room of Sonic Boom being the teenagers that they were. Trish's baby bump is really starting to show now and is going to the doctor today to finally be able to see her little one and find out what gender he or she is.

"So Trish, are you and Dez excited for the appointment today?" Ally asks her. Trish looks over to her and starts to tear up.

"Thank you for caring so much Ally. You are so kind. And yes, we are very excited. I'm hoping my baby is healthy, I don't care what gender he or she is." Her hormones have been really bad recently. Trish has been crying over everything, whereas, Ally just wants to eat at whatever time and sleep all day. Dez laughs and takes Trish's hand.

"Yes, we're excited. I agree with Trish though, I don't really care what gender the baby is." He looks over to Austin and mouths 'boy' to him and Austin laughs, giving him the thumbs up. "We really should get going sweetie, we wouldn't want to be late for the appointment." Dez tells Trish. Trish nods and gives Austin and Ally both a hug and walks out of the practice room.

"And then there were two." Austin says, smirking. "In your dreams Austin." Ally walks out the door to go back to work. Austin pouts and calls down to her, "I was just kidding Alls!" "No you weren't! And snap that smirk off your face!" "Damn, how'd you know I was smirking?!" He looks out the door and Ally was having a laughing fit. "I know you a little too well Austin." He smiled and walked downstairs.

**Dez POV (Surprise!)**

"So, I think we might need to start shopping after this appointment." I say to Trish as we were in the waiting room in the hospital. She looks over at me and smiles. "Of coarse we do! Once I'm like eight months along, I'm not going to be able to help you out with anything." I nod and look down at my phone to call my mom.

(Bold:Dez) (Italics:Katie-Dez's Mom)

_Hello? Dez is something wrong honey bun?_

**No mom, everything's perfect**

_Oh, that's great. Well, what's up?_

**I was just calling to tell you that we are finding out the gender of the baby today.**

_Oh my god! I'm going to find out if I'm going to have a Grandson or Granddaughter! This is amazing! Now Dez, I need you to promise me something._

**Yes mom?**

_When this baby comes, you can't be the little boy you are acting like now. Your kid is going to look up to you, so you need to be mature._

**Yes, of coarse I will mom. I think I'm actually starting to be more mature then I have been lately. Well, I have to go, they called us in. I love you mom and I'll let you know.**

_I love you too sweetums._

"Ms. De La Rosa, Dr. Gregory will see you now." The secretary called. I stood up and took Trish's hand in mine and we followed the nurse into the room where the doctor is. "Hello Ms. De La Rosa! Welcome back. Hi Mr. Worthy. Are you two ready to see your baby for the first time today?" We both nod our head, anxiously. "Now, the big question that doctors are required to ask on our patient's five month appointment is, 'Would you like to know the gender of your baby?'" Trish and I look at each other and smile before saying at the same time, "Yes, please." Dr. Gregory laughed, "Eager are we?" She hooks everything up and suddenly, you can hear the baby's heart beating. "Oh my god, that's amazing!" Trish says. "Yes, it is. I've always been surprised by what technology can really do nowadays. I mean, for instance, being able to hear a baby that isn't yet brought into the world's heartbeat." Dr. Gregory says. I nod in understanding. "Now, once I hook up the screen, you will be able to officially see your baby, then after you see him or her, I will tell you the gender." Dr. Gregory then stands up and walks over to the screen and turns it on. "Well, Ms. De La Rosa and Mr. Worthy, your baby sure is happy and healthy. And I would like to congratulate you on your new addition to your family. Congratulations, your baby is a..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Cliffhangerr! Sorry, I couldn't just give it all away in one chapter! I will be updating soon, so you won't have to wait for that long though. Please Review and give me feedback! Thank You!**

**Love You Guys Lots,**

***austinandally3***

** June 8th, 2013**

** 7:48 Virginia Time**


	10. Chapter 10 And the baby is a and Trips

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I have pondering a lot on what to put in this chapter. I hope you like it. I don't own Austin And Ally or anything you recognize I don't own it. Please Review! Thanks**

* * *

**Recently on The Mistake Worth Keeping...**

_**"Now, once I hook up the screen, you will be able to officially see your baby, then after you see him or her, I will tell you the gender." Dr. Gregory then stands up and walks over to the screen and turns it on. "Well, Ms. De La Rosa and Mr. Worthy, your baby sure is happy and healthy. And I would like to congratulate you on your new addition to your family. Congratulations, your baby is a..."**_

**Chapter 10**

**Dez POV**

"Your baby is a... boy!" Dr. Gregory said while clapping. Trish looks at me with a smile on her face. "Congratulations baby. We have a son!" I say to her. She takes my hand and pulls me into and gives me a long, passionate kiss. "Only like four months to go." I smile and help her up. "Thank Dr. Gregory. We will back next month." Trish tells her, while shaking her hand. Trish and I walk out of Miami Medical Hospital and get into our car. "Now, Miss Trish, I don't know about you but it's about eight o' clock and I'm exhausted. So, do you head home?" I ask her. Trish nods her head and we head home.

**Ally POV (next morning)**

I wake up to my phone ringing. I groan, and try to get up, but Austin's grip is too tight for me to get up. I try to escape but he keeps pulling me back.

"Austin, honey my phone's ringing." He just groans and pulls me closer-if that's even possible. "Austin, my phone. Let me go, it might be important." He shrugs and snuggles his face into my neck. "Austin, let me go. There might be a problem with that person calling." He moans and turns to the table beside the bed and takes my phone and puts it on silent. "Austin! Why'd you do that?! That could've been the hospital or something." He closes his eyes again and wraps his arms around me. "If it's that important, then they can call you back at a decent time." He mumbles. I sigh and yet again, try to escape his death grip. I check the time and decide to make a plan. "Austin, it's already eleven o' clock. McDonalds isn't selling their pancakes anymore." "That's okay. IHop sells their pancakes all day." I facepalm myself. Of coarse, I'm so stupid. "Well, it's not even eleven yet anyways it's only six thirty." "Yay. That gives me plenty of more time to sleep." I try to come up with a way that will get him out of bed. "Hey Austin?" "Hmm?" "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I don't feel very well." Austin groans and lets go off me. I run of to the bathroom and throw up. "Hey Austin?" "What is it this time?" he whines. I think my bra strap came undone, I need your help." Suddenly, I hear the covers come off and I hear him race to the bathroom. I smirk. "Really? Like for real? Come here I need to see." He sounds like a kid getting candy. "Oh never mind I was just imagining things." He frowns and pulls me into his arms. "Hmm, you did that on purpose." He smiles and picks me up gently. I squeal and he races out of our room and down the stairs. "Austin?! Where are we going?!" I'm screaming and laughing at the same time. "I don't know! This is merely just payback for making me get up so early!" "If you stop, I'll make you pancakes!" "Seriously?!" "Yep!" He then runs into the kitchen and sets me down. "I didn't hurt the babies did I?" He asks while putting his hand on my stomach. "No, you were careful." I say while turning to get the ingredients for the pancakes. Austin runs around the kitchen singing and getting out all of his favorite toppings. "Hey Austin? Pancakes are ready!" I called over to him. He cheers and sits at the table, fork in one hand and butter knife in the other. I hand him his plate and sit down in the chair in front of him. "Can we talk?" I ask him. He drops his fork and looks me in the eyes. "Is something wrong?" "Oh no, nothing at all. I need to tell you my schedule for the next few days." He nods and continues to shovel food in his mouth. "Well, my mom called. She's coming back from Guam for a few days before leaving for Korea for the next three years. I really want to see her and tell her about all that's been happening. So, she invited me to come see her in New York. It will be the last time that I will be allowed to ride in an air plane for a while so I told her I will come and see her. I hope you don't mind me being gone for a few days?" Austin looks at me and smiles. "Well, of coarse I'll be upset that your not going to be here, but you really need to see your mom. And the minute you get home, I will have some surprises up my sleeves for you." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks babe. I was hoping you would understand." He smiles and gets up to wash his plate off. "Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you yesterday! Trish and Dez are having a boy." He looks over at me and chuckles, "Oh lord jesus. Their going to come calling every day asking what to do with him." I laugh and hug him from behind. "No they won't. They have a lot of help from their parents. They will be fine. No, if you will excuse me, I have some packing to do. I leave tomorrow morning." I leave the kitchen and head upstairs to our room. I pack all of the things I will need and buy my plane ticket. I am really excited to see my mom.

**The Next Day Austin POV**

Ally's leaving for New York today. Yay! Absolutely not. I will miss her so much. I'm worried about letting her leave for the city all alone (I know, overprotective boyfriend alert). Seriously though, what if she falls or does something and hurts the babies? I'm beginning to second guess her leaving.

"Austin I'll be fine! Now let me go, I might miss the flight." We are in the airport and I won't let her leave my arms. "Ally! What if something happens to you! I'm going to miss you so much! Why can't your mom just come here?" I was tearing up on her shoulder. "Austin, please! I don't know why your overreacting. I'm just going to be there for two days. It's not that long. Nothing will happen to me." She was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working at all. "No! I won't let you go! I refuse to let you leave my arms!" "Austin. I have to go. Here's what you to get your mind off me for a while. Go hang out with Dez. I'm sure he misses having Bro Time, especially when Trish's parents are at their house all the time. Go paintballing or something you used to love doing. Make a new song! Or, if you really want to be a gent, look up some baby stuff to buy. Please, just go have fun on your last few days of freedom." I nod and kiss her senselessly. "Here's my only exception. I call you every hour. We Skype before bed. Facetime during the day. You take pictures of New York with your mom. I take pictures of regular day Miami. I get to wake you up with a song." I say to her. She rolls her eyes. "Deal. But, it's only two days you'll survive. Now, I got to go. Take care of yourself and don't get into any trouble!" She warns me. I laugh and I give her one last kiss before she walks away. "I LOVE YOU ALLY DAWSON!" I yell from across the airport. She giggles and calls me. "I love you too sillyhead." I hang up the phone and run off to my car in the parking lot. What Ally doesn't know, is that when she comes back, I'm going to try to take it to the next step with her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Hope you guys like that chapter and I hope you guys know what Austin means at the end. *wink wink* I'll try to update soon so please Review! Thanks!**

**`austinandally3`**


	11. Chapter 11 New Songs and Ally Comes Home

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. It shows Austin's sweetheart side of him. I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you recognize. So, Trish and Dez are having a boy! Any name suggestions? In case you were wondering, I already have Austin and Ally's kids' names picked out, so if you cans can give me a Review of what a good name for Trish and Dez's kid would be. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review! Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Austin POV**

Just like I told Ally, I call her all the time. I miss her so much but it's worth it. The truth is, Ally's leaving couldn't be more perfect. I have more time to hatch my plan while she's gone. It's hard to go to bed without her, and even harder to not wake up with her beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. Jimmy Starr called me a few nights ago and told me I need to make two new original songs, without Ally or any other writers. He told me that one needed to be kind of rock but have it a breakup kind of theme. The second song needs to be a fun upbeat song that you will just want to dance to. I've started to write them both, and I think I've made great progress. I have so much inspiration for the fun upbeat song, I mean, I am a fun upbeat person! It's easy to write about my life. It's six o' clock in the morning right now, so I'm going to call Ally and wake her up.

**Phone Conversation **(Austin:Bold) (Ally:Italics)

Ally picked up on the second ring.

_ Hello?_

** Hey Sunshine! **

_ No way! Austin Moon is awake at six in the morning! Who woke you up, Dez?_

**Actually, I've been awake sense four in the morning.**

_ Oh no! Are feeling okay? Are you sick? Do you need me to come home? Oh my god I feel so bad for leaving you home alone._

** Ha-ha. No honey, I'm fine. I haven't been getting good sleep with you gone. Right now, I'm writing a song.**

**Figures. Jimmy called the other day and said that I needed to make my own song, without help. He said it will be great for my publicity, you know like people will know that I can actually write a song without help.**

_ Aww! I want to write a song with you though! I miss you so much!_

**I miss you too Sunshine. Only one more day though, and then we'll be together for a while.**

_I know. To be completely honest with you though, I'm a little scared for when the babies come. I don't know what to do!_

** Don't stress over it too much honey, it's not good for the babies. As for the not knowing what to do, that's normal for first time parents. But were Austin and Ally, we will find a way and we'll do it together. I love you so much.**

_I love you too. I have to go now. My mom wants to go to Central Park._

**Okay. Take a lot of pictures! I'll call you later Darling.**

I hung up and went back to the piano to finish writing my songs. Not to toot my own horn but, these songs truly rock! I'm preforming them the day after Ally comes home. I'm so excited for the concert.

**Ally POV**

New York is beautiful! If Miami wasn't my home and I wasn't hooked on it's weather, I definitely will be living here. I love standing in Times Square. It's an amazing view. So many people have recognized me. I was surprised how famous I am here. My mom and I have been touring here all day! She has been buying stuff for me. Speaking of her, she is doing fine and she was really happy for Austin and I when I told her the news. The only thing she's not too happy about doing...erm that... before marriage but she's happy that it was with Austin. She's very supportive and I'm glad. I really miss Austin. I felt so bad when I heard that he woke up so early because he couldn't sleep without me. I wonder what time he went to sleep? OMG what if he never went to sleep?! It's all my fault. I feel so bad! He said he was writing a song...I wonder what it sounds like. I wonder if he's even made any progress. Ugg, I miss him like crazy!

**Trish POV**

Wow. I'm five months pregnant. I'm five months pregnant with Dez's child. I'm five months pregnant with Dez's child and we're going to get married. My child is a boy. If you would've told me all of this information a year ago, I would've slapped you in the face for coming up with such a ridiculous idea like that. I'm so excited for Dez and I to finally have our little baby into our lives. I'm getting anxious for when the baby does actually comes though. What if, when I'm in labor, something happens to the baby...or something happens to me?

**Austin POV (the next day)**

I finished! It only took a day and a half but, I finally finished my songs! I'm really excited to record them and preform them at my concert tonight! Right now, I'm going to the airport to pick up my beloved Ally. If you haven't noticed, I've missed her more then anything. I park my car in the parking lot and run into the airport. "Plane returning from New York City is now landed. Please wait in the lobby for your person." the intercom announced. I wait in the lobby when, people start flooding out of the exit gates. I get on my tip toes and continue looking for Ally. I spot her looking around and I smile. I sneak up behind her and say, "Are you looking for someone miss?" She nods her head, and still doesn't turn around to see my face. "Actually, I'm looking for my boyfriend. He should be here by now." I smile and continue to stare at her. "Well, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't stand here all alone." "Thanks, but I'm perfectly capable of staying by myself." I still can't believe she hasn't turned to look at me. She normally makes eye contact when she talks to people. "I told her! I knew it! He's cheating on me! I told her, I said Trish he comes home from work tired everyday and is always so eager to leave for work. But she said noooo Austin wouldn't cheat! He'd be too devastated! He doesn't even like you leaving him for two days!" I'm heartbroken. _She thinks I'm cheating on her?! _I can't believe it. "Als, will you just turn around." She jumps and slowly turns around. Her face looks completely normal. Huh. "Hey baby?" She says with a smile. I roll my eyes at her and grab her waist and pull her up to me in a huge hug. "You thought I was cheating on you!" She shrugs and sighs, "Well, no. I was just sad that you were always so happy to leave me everyday." I grab her face in my hands and kiss her. "I would never cheat on you. Never." I whisper against her lips. She giggles and hugs me again. "I missed you so much! I'm so glad to be home." I take her hand and intertwine our fingers. "I'm glad your home too. I wrote my songs and I have a concert tonight. I hope you will like them." She leans her head on my shoulder as we walk out to the parking lot. "Then, after that, your mine." She says with a smirk. I laugh and kiss her temple. "Then, I'm all yours."


	12. Chapter 12 Concerts

**Author's Note: I don't own Austin And Ally or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Please Review! Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**No POV**

The sky was pure black, as was the stage. Austin was on the rising platform to rise. Trish and Ally was in the VIP section of the crowd. Dez was running around recording everything for the website. Austin was going to preform his newest songs tonight. The crowd was very excited to say the least. All of a sudden, neon lights flickered and smoke swam over the stage. Austin then appears in the middle of the stage. He then starts to sing the opening song, which was A Billion Hits just like every other concert. When the song ends Austin then runs up to the front of the stage. "Hey Miami! How are we feeling tonight? Well tonight, I am going to introduce to you all two of my newest songs. I wrote them myself. I hope you like them!"

_**Do you remember summer '09? **_  
_**Wanna go back there every night, **_  
_**Just can't lie, was the best time of my life, **_  
_**Lying on the beach as the sun blew out, **_  
_**Playing this guitar by the fire too loud, **_  
_**Oh my, my, they could never shut us down **_

_**I used to think that I was better alone, **_  
_**Why did I ever wanna let you go? **_  
_**Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea, **_  
_**The words you whispered I will always believe **_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, **_  
_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, **_  
_**I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care **_  
_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah **_

_**We were together summer '09, **_  
_**Wanna roll back like pressing rewind, **_  
_**You were mine and we never said goodbye **_

_**I used to think that I was better alone (better alone), **_  
_**Why did I ever wanna let you go? (let you go), **_  
_**Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea (stared at the sea), **_  
_**The words you whispered I will always believe **_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah **_  
_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah **_  
_**I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care **_  
_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah **_

_**R-O-C-K me again, **_  
_**R-O-C-K me again, **_  
_**R-O-C-K me again, yeah **_  
_**I want you to R-O-C-K me again, **_  
_**R-O-C-K me again, **_  
_**R-O-C-K me again, yeah **_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah **_  
_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah **_  
_**I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care **_  
_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah **_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah **_  
_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah **_  
_**I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care **_  
_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

The crowd roars with applause. Austin smiles. "Thank you! That song is called Rock Me. My next song is more upbeat and fun. I hope you guys like this one too."

_**It feels like we been living in fast-forward, **_  
_** Another moment passing by.**_  
_** (Up Up Up All Night)**_  
_** The party's ending but it's now or never, **_  
_** Nobody's going home tonight.**_  
_** (Up Up Up All Night)**_

_** Katy Perry's on replay, **_  
_** She's on replay. **_  
_** DJ got the floor to shake, **_  
_** The floor to shake.**_  
_** People going all the way, **_  
_** Yeah, all the way.**_  
_** I'm still wide awake.**_

_** I wanna stay up all night, **_  
_** And jump around until we see the sun.**_  
_** I wanna stay up all night, **_  
_** And find a girl and tell her she's the one.**_

_** Hold on to the feeling, And don't let it go.**_  
_** Cause we've got the floor now, Get outta control.**_  
_** I wanna stay up all night, **_  
_** And do it all with you.**_

_** Up all night**_  
_** Like this, all night, hey.**_  
_** Up all night**_  
_** Like this, all night, hey.**_  
_** Up all night**_

_** Don't even care about the table breaking, **_  
_** We only wanna have a laugh.**_  
_** (UP Up Up All Night)**_  
_** I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing, **_  
_** I hope she wanna kiss me back.**_  
_** (Up up Up All Night)**_

_** Katy Perry's on replay, **_  
_** She's on replay.**_  
_** DJ got the floor to shake, **_  
_** The floor to shake.**_  
_** People going all the way, **_  
_** Yeah, all the way.**_  
_** I'm still wide awake.**_

_** I wanna stay up all night, **_  
_** And jump around until we see the sun.**_  
_** I wanna stay up all night, **_  
_** And find a girl and tell her she's the one.**_

_** Hold on to the feeling, And don't let it go.**_  
_** Cause we've got the floor now, Get outta control.**_  
_** I wanna stay up all night, **_  
_** And do it all with you.**_

_** Up all night**_  
_** Like this, all night, hey.**_  
_** Up all night**_  
_** Like this, all night, hey.**_  
_** Up all night**_

_** Katy Perry's on replay, **_  
_** She's on replay.**_  
_** (We're gonna wanna stay up all night)**_  
_** DJ got the floor to shake, **_  
_** The floor to shake.**_  
_** (We're gonna wanna stay up all night)**_  
_** Up all night, up all night**_  
_** (We're gonna wanna stay up all night)**_

_** I wanna stay up all night, **_  
_** And jump around until we see the sun.**_  
_** I wanna stay up all night, **_  
_** And find a girl and tell her she's the one.**_

_** Hold on to the feeling, And don't let it go.**_  
_** Cause we've got the floor now, Get outta control.**_  
_** I wanna stay up all night, **_  
_** And do it all with you.**_

_** Up all night**_  
_** Like this, all night, hey.**_  
_** Up all night**_  
_** Like this, all night, hey.**_  
_** Up all night**_

This time, the crowd was so much louder than before. During both of the songs, Austin saw Ally and Trish dancing. He smiles. "Thank you!" Austin then preforms some of his other popular songs that always sweep the crowd away. Throughout the concert Dez was recording the performance and uploaded the footage to Austin's website. It already has a million views. When Austin was done with the concert, he walked off stage to find everyone cheering from him. He laughs and pulls all of his friends into a Team Austin hug. "That was a great concert Austin! I love the new songs!" Trish tells him. "Aw thanks Trish!" He hugs Trish one last time before getting pulled into a kiss by Ally. He smiles into the kiss and they both pull away. "Those songs were amazing baby. I can't believe you didn't have any help though!" Ally laughs and Austin frowns. "You doubt my songwriting abilities?! OMG how could you!" Austin was trying his hardest not to bust out laughing at his response he gave her. Ally giggled and nodded. "I need the real proof mister." He laughs. "Well, how 'bout when we get home, I write another song without your help." She giggles and then nods. "You have yourself a deal." Austin then turns to Dez and they do their signature handshake and a bro hug. "See you guys tomorrow, I have a song to write." Austin says. Dez and Trish wave and Austin grabs Ally by the waist and they walk to their car. "So I'm assuming that we're pulling an all-nighter?" Austin asks Ally. She just laughs. "All-nighter it is then."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like that chapter. The songs are "Rock Me" and "Up All Night" both by One Direction. I (obviously) don't own those songs. Please Review! Thanks!**

**-austinandally3-**

** June 10th, 2013**

** 7:32 PM Virginia Time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! So, I wrote this whole chapter and it was about 3,000 words. And then when I tried to save the document, it erased the whole thing. So, if this chapter is totally horrible, I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood to rewrite the whole chapter. Please Review! Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Ally POV**

Today is a very special day for Team Austin. Today is the date that I met Austin. It's the day that Austin and Dez came into the store. The past few years we all normally canceled whatever we were doing and celebrated how far we have came but Austin got called into work this morning and Trish is going baby shopping with Dez's mother, and Dez...Well Dez is doing Dez things. So, instead of celebrating by myself, I decided to go into Sonic Boom and work. Business had been booming ever sense Austin had preformed here and made a new album. I come and work here often and always seem to find a fan or two. I unlock the doors and start the day. Before I know it, it's already time for my lunch break. I text Austin telling him that I was on lunch break. He quickly texted back saying that he was going to be home pretty late and to not eat without him. I smile. _That gives me time to hang out here and play the piano or make a new song. _I finish off the day and when it's closing time, I quickly run to the 'Open' sign and flip it to the 'Closed' side. I lock the doors and lock the cash register. When I'm finished, I go upstairs and play the piano.

**Austin POV**

What Ally doesn't know is that I didn't go into work at all today. I've been preparing myself for tonight. I walk up to Sonic Boom and unlock the doors and quickly and quietly slip in. I place my flower bouquet on the counter and put my note on top of it. Time to finish up! I run to the doors and walk out, locking the doors again behind me.

**Ally POV**

When I finish messing around on the piano, I walk out of the practice room and go downstairs. I find a bouquet on the counter and a note attached to it. I smile, already knowing who it's from. I pick up the note and read it.

_ Ally,_

_ I love you, I love you, I love you. Words cannot describe how I feel about you. I bought you this bouquet. I know that you already love it because Orchids are your favorite kind of flower. Look outside. You will find a path of flower petals. Follow the path and you will come to some locations that are very special to me. I love you. Now, go follow the flowers._

I look around for him, to see if he's anywhere around here hiding. No sign of him. I take the flowers and the note and follow the petals. I end up in the Food Court of the mall. I look around for any sign of him, but again, don't find one. The path comes to a table, and I smile at the memory of it. There, on the table, I find another note with a fake flower under it. I smile and pick up the note and begin to read it.

_ Ally,_

_ Recognize this place? You probably see it as a regular old Food Court table. But, no. I see it as the place where we became best friends. We would always come to this same exact table during your lunch break. We would laugh and enjoy each other's company. We wrote our initials on the table and chairs. I give you this rose. Yes, I know it's fake, but there is a reason for it being fake. You see this flower? This flower represents my love for you. No, I don't mean to say that my love for you is fake. No, not at all. What I mean to say is that, when this rose dies, is when I stop loving you. Follow the flowers._

I smile and wipe away a stray tear off my cheek. I continue to follow the petals and I find myself at the Mall Pond. There, I see two Sunflowers with the note on top of it. I pick up the note and read it.

_ Ally,_

_ This is the Mall Pond, but you already knew that. We have had many moments here, like when we stole Pickles, the goose. And when we were hiding from paparazzi. When I told you that I liked you. When we had our first date. When we both opened our college application letters, realizing that we wanted to wait for a little bit before going. I give you two Sunflowers. The reason behind it? You are my Sunshine, my world. I would give anything and everything up if that means I get you in return. When our kids enter our lives, I will have you, my Sunshine, and my two Sunflowers. Follow the flowers._

I wipe away a few tears again and pick up the flowers and begin to walk. I find myself in front of the mall. There, I find a picture, a piece of paper (?) and the note. I pick up the note and begin reading.

_ Ally,_

_ This is a picture of us at the carnival a few years back. We were on the carousel and you were scared to death. I pulled you close and wiped your tears away. I was going to ask you out that day, but then your crush Dall-Ass (sorry, had to do that) came along and tore you away from me. As for the piece of paper, that was a song I had wrote about you a while ago but thought that you would make fun of me for it. Look around Ally-Cat. What do you see? You more than likely see the mall. What do I see? I see this as the place where we shared our first kiss back when we were fifteen. I know it meant nothing to you, and you probably forgot about that, but I remember it clearly. You had gotten the news that your mother had been hit by a car and might not make it. You were devastated. For weeks you would hide away in your room. Your dad had made you get up and come to work. You had began to cut. I was crushed, so I decided to cut your name into my arm (nothing big, I swear). You never noticed it. You came into work and got made fun of for anything you did from every possible person except for Dez, Trish and I. You couldn't take it. You ran out and came here. I ran after you and grabbed your arms. I pulled you close and let you cry on my shoulder. You then looked in my eyes. I had never kissed a girl before, so I was beyond nervous. I knew you were too, but I took the chance. It was the best feeling in the world. You mean so much to me Ally, I hope you know that. Follow the flowers._

_ Ally,_

I follow the petals around and find myself on a sidewalk with a huge tree right beside it. There, was a fake flower with the note on it.

_You probably don't recognize this place. This is the place where I first laid eyes on you. We were both eleven and you were walking with your dad to the mall. You were busy writing in your book, as you do every morning. I was playing hide-and-seek with Dez, so I was up in the tree. I saw you, and couldn't stop staring at you. Everyday, I would purposely wait in the tree just to see you walk to Sonic Boom. I did this everyday, until we were fifteen, when I got the courage to finally go to your store and talk to you...well kind of talk to you. That day changed my life forever. It made it so much better to be honest. As for the flower? It shows that my love for you is ever lasting. I love you. Follow the flowers._

I follow the flowers and find myself on the boardwalk on the beach. I find the note with a glass clear rose with my name in it.

_Ally,_

_ I dropped a tear in the ocean. The day you find it is the day I stop loving you._

I follow the petals onto the sand. Suddenly, the sand is covered with lights. Some are multicolored, some are plain white. Some are bigger, some are smaller. Some are regular lights, and some are shaped into flowers. Some are scattered around, and some make a pathway to a canopy. Under the canopy is the mastermind himself: Austin. He smiles and rushes over to me, picking me up and spinning me around. When he puts me down, I give him a hug. "What is this? What are we doing here?" I ask him. He laughs and kisses my forehead. "Let's sit down." He leads me to the blanket and we both sit down on it. "Austin? What is this for?" He laughs and shrugs. "How about we dance?" I look at him, confusion clearly seen on my face. "There's no music?" He smiles and claps twice. He helps me stand up and then, It Will Rain by Bruno Mars comes on. I laugh and we begin to dance. Austin is quietly singing the song to me in my ear. "So, mister. Do you want to tell me what exactly we're doing here?" I whisper to him. "I want to show my girl just how much she means to me." I smile and lean on his shoulder. "I think you already did with the scavenger hunt thing." He quietly laughs, "Yes, but that's not all." I swear, this guy is full of surprises. When the song finishes, Austin pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes. "Allyson Rose Dawson, you are perfect in every way shape and form. You have turned my life upside down. I don't know what would I would do, where I would be, if you weren't in my life, girlfriend or not. You are amazing and I love you so much." He then gets down on one knee. I gasp and cover my mouth with one of my hands, the other still in Austin's. "You are perfect, and I wouldn't change anything about you. You wouldn't be the same girl that I fell for when I was eleven. But there is one thing bugging me, one thing I am determined to change, and that is your last name. Allyson Rose Dawson, will you marry me?" I am speechless. Tears are now freely streaming down my face (Thank god for water proof mascara!). Once I realize that I haven't said anything in a while, I nod my head. Austin's desperate, longing face was quickly replaced with a smile. I see tears streaming down his face as he puts the ring on my finger. He jumps up and kisses me. After a few minutes, he pulls away. I smile and look down at the ring. It's gorgeous! "Look on the inside." Austin tells me. I take it off and look on the inside. There it says,_ Forever and Always. _I smile and give Austin a hug, "I love you so much Austin." Austin nuzzles his head against my neck. "I love you more Ally." "Not possible." He laughs and takes my hand. "Now, I hope your not tired, because I still have one more place to take you." I smile and nod my head. I walk with my boyfriend- scratch that - fiancé back up the boardwalk. Austin Moon, my fiancé. Hmm, that has a nice ring to it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** I hope you liked it! I tried to add in everything that I did before the accident happened, but I did leave some out, but I don't know where to put it at so I can't put it back in. I don't own Austin And Ally or It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. I hope you like how Austin proposed, it's how I want my boyfriend to propose to me. Again, I'm sorry for not updating for a while! I had my grandparents over for a few days. Please Review! Thank you lovelies! Sorry I had to post this again! I was looking over my chapters and found a lot of mistakes!**

** XOXO,**

** -austinandally3-**

** June 18th, 2013**

** 5:20 PM Virginia Time**


	14. Chapter 14 And the babies are!

**Author's Note:**

** So, I have decided that I am not going to tell you guys the names of the babies until their born. All I will tell you is that Austin and Ally's babies will both begin with an 'A' and their middle names are both music related. Trish and Dez's baby's name start with a 'D' and the middle name is undecided. It took me a while to finally pick out a name for them all. I had one of Austin and Ally's baby names picked out in the first chapter. Now, let me tell you. All of their names are different. If you try to guess, I am almost certain you will get it wrong, but they are very cute. You may not like one of the names, but I think that it's very cute and it's...well...different. I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else. We're almost there guys! Just about 2 more chapters and Trish and Dez's baby arrives! Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

** Ally POV**

Today is the day! Today is the day when Austin and I find out the babies' genders! I'm so excited!...And nervous. I can tell Austin is too. I cant wait to finally be able to see my babies for the first time ever. This appointment is super important. We are in the hospital now.

"Well, Ms. Dawson, it seems like your babies are happy, content, and very healthy. I'm going to tell you the genders and then send you on your way until next month." Dr. Hartshenka says. I nod. Austin smiles and takes my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Well, Ms. Dawson, Mr. Moon. Congratulations! Your having a boy and a girl." I smile and Austin laughs, "That's amazing! I have a little princess that I can spoil the heck out of, and a little man that I can teach all my moves to." Dr. Hartshenka laughs, "Well, see you next time guys!" She gives me a hug and shakes Austin's hand. Austin intertwines our hands together as we walk out of the building. "Let's go baby shopping, Sunshine." Austin suggests. I nod and smile as he pulls into The Baby's Stork. When we walk in, Austin grabs two carts and gives me one. "Okay, so, lets face it, I have no idea what to buy. So, let's go together and you can tell me what to buy and, I'll buy it, simple as that." He says. "Sounds good. Let's go to the girl section first." We walk to the girl side of the store and I immediately go to the car seats. "I think this one looks good, how about you?" I ask him, holding a car seat with pink flowers all over it. "Oh, we don't need car seats. I already bought some. They both have music notes all over it with their initials on each." He says while putting a double stroller in the cart. "Wow, really?" Austin nods his head and goes over to the cribs. I walk over to him and immediately find one that I fell in love with. "Oh, Austin! Look at that one!" I point and Austin smiles, "It's perfect Ally. It's pink and yellow with music notes all over it. "So, I guess our 'theme' is music, huh?" Austin asks, smiling. I laugh and nod, "I don't see why not." We went around the girl section, buying whatever we need, from diapers, to changing tables and baby gates. We bought some clothes (more like the whole store; Austin couldn't get enough of the cute outfits "Oh Ally, I can just see her now wearing this dress can we buy it?") for her and bought everything else that we might need.

"Okay Honey, I think we should go to the boy side now. We already spoiled her and she's not even born yet." I say to Austin who is looking at baby shoes. He smirks and then takes his cart. "Let's go then honey bun." We walk over to the boy side and the routine starts again. We buy the same sets with the music notes but with boy colors and when we're done, we pay for our stuff and head back home. When we get home, Austin's mom and dad make a surprise visit with his siblings Aaron and Kelsie who just came home to see Austin and to meet me. Kayla is already over with Ellasin, so I decide to make a nice dinner for later and set up the babies room, because Mimi insisted on helping us. We call Trish and Dez, who both happily agree to come over, even though Trish can't help out, she's here to hang out and Dez is helping but also taking a video for the website. My dad and Serena came over to help too. So, we literally have everyone except my mom and my brother Joshua. Right now, Trish, Kayla, Mimi, Serena, Ella, and I were in my baby girl's room painting the walls pink and the ceiling yellow; to match the crib set. In the other room, was Austin, Mike, Aaron, Kelsie, and my dad painting the walls baby blue and the ceilings also yellow. Dez was running in between the two rooms recording the whole thing. "So girls, how are you feeling right about now, which is currently twelve in the afternoon?" I smile and look at everyone's faces. They all had an annoyed look on their faces as they gave him a thumbs up. "I'm feeling great! This is like a dream come true right now!" I say smiling. "And I can't wait till my grandchildren come into the world!" Mimi says. "Oh, um Ally, do you want to tell the world your news?" He looks at me and points at his finger and then points to his stomach and gives me two fingers. "Oh yeah! Well, if you haven't noticed yet, Dez has been going to two different rooms. I'm having twins! And to all of the crazy in love fans of Austin's, I'm sorry but he's getting married. Yep, that's right! I'm engaged to Austin!" I smile and turn to continue to paint. All of a sudden, I feel arms wrap around me. I jump and paint gets everywhere all over Austin. He gasps and quickly lets go of me. I look down at my shirt and notice blue all over it. I look over at Austin and point to my shirt. He looks down and his face immediately gets pale. "Sorry Alls, I didn't know I had paint on my hands. I'm sorry I promise!" I smile and wrap my arms around him, getting the paint all over his new shirt. "Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't know I had paint on me!" I say busting into giggles. Austin's face gets red, and you can tell he's trying not to laugh. Dez was right beside us capturing the whole scene on film. Austin pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Hey guys! I'm Austin Moon and this is my fiancée Ally Dawson! Right now, we are decorating our babies' rooms who will be here real soon! We are here in my baby girl's room with my mom Mimi, my manager Trish De La Rosa, a good friend of ours who happens to be Ally's step sister named Kayla and her daughter Ellasin, and Ally's stepmom Serena. In the other room, in my baby boy's room is my dad Mike, my brother Aaron, my sister Kelsie, and Alls' dad Lester. This is the true Team Austin. You will be seeing more of them in the future." I smile and nod. "Yes, now if you will excuse us Austin, Dez, we have some decorating to do." I say with a grin. "I don't want to leave you though!" Austin says, his grip on me tightening. "Austin, your only going to the other room across the hall. You'll see me in less then twenty minutes." I say laughing. Austin kisses me and I pull away. "Until then, my Sunshine. I love you!" He calls while he dramatically leaves the room. I roll my eyes and smile, "I love you too, now scram!" I say giving him a funny face. Austin points at me and looks at the camera, "Do you see this?! This is my fiancée, almost wife everybody. She acts like a four year old!" I giggle and slam the door. When we finish painting and the paint dries, we unpack all of the stuff I bought earlier that day. Trish and I put up the wall stickers while Mimi and Serena happily set up the crib, rocking chair, and all of the other heavy stuff. Kayla hangs up all of the new clothes in the closet and organizes all of the diapers and extra stuff like that. Ellasin opens all the toys and puts them in the toy basket. In less than an hour, we finish the room. The crib is all in place as was everything else. There are musical notes all around the wall with the baby's name on the wall. There is a colorful carpet shaped as a music note on the floor. The rocking chair is in place and the baby's coming home outfit already put on the changing table. We all collapse on the floor. Trish, Kayla, and I get on Twitter and Facebook and update our status.

_ Trish De La Rosa: Exhausted! This baby sure likes to wear me out! _

_ Kayla Sinclare: Ella sure likes the new baby room! With: Trish De La Rosa and Ally Dawson_

_Ally Dawson: One of these babies is sure a kicker! Tiring me out!_

Less than two minutes later, someone already comments on my status update.

_Austin Moon: Sounds like we have a soccer player on our hands! :)_

_Aaron Moon: Nah, I bet you one of them is going to play basketball, like their uncle_

_Kelsie Moon: Yall are all wrong! These babies are going to be musicians, just like their mom and dad...Oh yeah and their SO going to play baseball and softball_

_Austin Moon: No! My kids are NEVER going to play baseball or softball, sorry sis. _

_Ally Dawson: You guys are blowing up my phone!_

_Austin Moon: Sorry Sunshine_

_Aaron Moon: Sorry soon-to-be-sis-in-law_

_Kelsie Moon: Sorry._

I smile and walk out of the room, into the boys room. When I walk in, I am amazed at how much progress they had made. "Wow! Your done!" I say. Austin smirks and nods as he wraps his arms around me. "I told you I wasn't hopeless." I'm confused. "I never said you were." I say. He slowly nods, "But you were thinking it." He winks at me. I laugh and hug everyone and thank them for helping out so much. We all head downstairs and Austin and I set the table for our dinner with our guests. When it's done, everyone piles in. I smile, I kind of like the idea of a full house. I serve food and we all dig in. When the meal is over, Mike and Mimi leave because of business, my dad and Serena leave because of Serena's family issues which means Kayla and Ella leave too, which leaves the four of us. We gather in the living and watch T.V. and talk about the random things in life. It honestly felt good to feel like a regular teenager again. We talked, we laughed, and we did anything any other normal teen would do. I will really miss this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** I hope you guys like this chapter! I want to thank everyone who Reviewed my story so far! I love you guys so so much! Please Review! Thank you! I love you Ausllies and Lovelies! **

** XOXO,**

** austinandally3**

** June 18th, 2013**

** 10:27 Virginia Time**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was in Virginia Beach all week doing Vacation Bible School with my family! Even though I was having fun, I was missing this story like crazy! Now, the last time I updated, Austin and Ally found out the genders to their babies! How exciting! In this chapter, Ally is six months pregnant, leaving Trish with eight months. This is the last chapter until Trish has her baby! YAY! So, I know all of you are super anxious to read this chapter so, I will finish my typing rambling. Enjoy, and please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**No POV**

It was currently two in the morning, on a normal Wednesday night. Austin and Ally were cuddling in bed, both enjoying their sleep. Ally woke up and looked over at Austin. She taps him on the shoulder, but he doesn't budge. "Austin." she whispers lightly. Still, no response. She begins to massage his arms. He groans. "Austin!" Ally says in a sweet voice. She leans over to him and kisses all over his face. "Ally, stop! I'm trying to sleep!" Austin says in an annoyed tone. "But I want some company! I'm not tired and, I don't want to be lonely." She says quietly. Austin shifts over to face her. "Ally, I would love to keep you company, but I am so tired!" He kisses her temple and she pouts. "Austin! We won't have time to be together much when the babies come! I want to be with my Austin before all of that changes." She starts to cry and Austin is worried. He thinks to himself for a few minutes. _She has been feeling very distant lately. I wonder if this is why. _"Alls, of coarse there will be time for the two of us. And, if there isn't, we will personally make time for it." He puts his hand up to her cheek and rubs lightly. "You are my baby girl, you are the reason I'm famous, your the reason I am about to have a family, you are the reason I am hopelessly in love. You have my heart Alls, and nothing will change that. Just because we won't be able to hang out as much as we do now, doesn't mean we won't hang out at all. I love you, you know that?" Ally nods and looks him in the eye. "I love you too, you know that right?" Austin smiles and nods. "Now, I don't know about you, but someone made the request to hang out, and so I am going downstairs to watch some T.V. with my Love." He smiles and picks Ally up bridal style and brings her downstairs. "Now, what do you want to watch, Sunshine?" He asks, looking through their movie collection. "Anything, besides a horror movie." Ally says. Austin frowns and puts back the disc he previously pulled out. "How about...Tangled?" He asks. Ally's face lights up and she quickly nods. "That's a perfect idea!" Austin puts the DVD in and sits down on the couch with the love of his life. "So, I was thinking." Ally starts. Austin's face drops. The last time he heard that famous line, his mother was talking to his dad about moving back when he was fifteen. "What are you thinking so dearly about baby girl?" Austin asks, rubbing his hands up and down Ally's arms. "When are we going to get married? I mean, we can't now, because I'm too close to my due date, and when we get married, are the babies going on out Honeymoon with us? Are we even going to have a Honeymoon?" She looks at Austin's expression. _Nothing. _She couldn't see any sort of emotion. "Well that's true, and I know that they are newborns and everything, but can't we leave them with our parents while we are at our Honeymoon, which we will have I promise." Ally looked at him and her jaw dropped. "You want us to leave our Newborns with our parents for a week?! That's not a bad idea, but once they are in our hands, once we finally have them, I'm pretty sure we aren't going to want to leave them." Austin leans his chin on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her waist. "Now I don't know about you, but I am pretty tired, so I'm going to bed." Ally nods and takes his hand as they walk up the stairs. Only three more months until their family is complete, or so they think.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Sorry for such a short chapter you guys! I have been busy making sure the next chapter is perfect. I will update soon, but I don't know if I can tomorrow. I have to get an MRI on my foot and so I might be out and about the whole day, but I'll try. Wish me luck! Please Review! Thanks!**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

** austinandally3**

**June 30th, 2013**

** 2:57 PM Virginia Time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **

** It's time! This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for! The birth of a new baby! I hope you all like this chapter! Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

** Dez POV**

We are laying in bed and Trish is asleep. I look over to her sleeping state and smile. She really is beautiful. Trish has been in my life sense we were both fifteen and we are now eighteen, almost nineteen. I am so glad to have her with me. All of a sudden, she bolts up and grabs her stomach. "Dez! We have to go to the hospital! My water just broke!" I gasp and run into the nursery to get the bag we packed to be prepared for this day. I run to Trish's side and help her out of bed. We rush to the car and I buckle her seatbelt for her and run over to the driver's seat. "Dez! Hurry the hell up!" She yells. "Trish, babe, I can't go any faster!" I say calmly. I'm literally flooring it on the highway. Once we get there, I rush to Trish's side and pick her up and run into the hospital. The secretary looks over to us, "Oh you're going to have a baby!" She says. "Ya think? This doesn't happen at random!" Trish yells. I mouth 'sorry' to the secretary and ask her for a wheelchair. Two doctors come to our side and get Trish into the wheelchair and she moans and grips her stomach. "Let's get going Ms. De La Rosa. Mr. Worthy, would you like to come with us?" One of the doctors ask me. I nod, "Yes, but I will need to call our friends and family." The doctors nod and tell me the room number and push Trish away. The first person I call is Mr. and Mrs. De La Rosa.

**(Dez:Bold) ( :Italics)**

_Hello?_

** Hey, Mr. De La Rosa, it's me Dez**

_Oh, yes! Dez! Hello! And, what did I tell you about calling me that?_

** Oh right, sorry. Anyways, Mr.- oops I mean Gregory, Trish is going into labor right now.**

_Oh my gosh! Thank you for telling us! We'll be right over!_

** Okay, see you then.**

I hang up and immediately call my mom and dad, who instantly start cheering, say that they will be here shortly. Austin and Ally both said that they would be here as soon as they can. Kayla said that she would have to drop off Ella at Lester and Serena's house, but would be here soon.

The first people to show up were Austin, Ally, and Kayla. Ally was carrying blue balloons and Austin was holding a teddy bear. They all rush up to me and all ask the same question. "Did she have the baby yet?" I laugh and shake my head. "No not yet, but we're getting there." They all slump their shoulders and sit in some chairs in the lobby. The next to arrive is Mr. and Mrs. De La Rosa, both holding cupcakes and balloons. "How is she doing Dez?" Mrs. De La Rosa says. I hug them both. "She's doing fine. They said that in the next hour or two, they would begin. She isn't far along yet." They both nod and go talk to my friends. My mom and dad run inside. "Oh Dez! We are so proud of you!" My mom says kissing my cheek. I laugh and hug them both. "How is our Trish doing, son?" My dad asks. I nod, "She's alright. She is just really ready to have our baby right now." My mom and dad laugh and pat my back. They both go and sit down and talk with Trish's parents. I decide to walk in Trish's room and check up on her. When I walk in, Trish is crying. "Dez! Come here!" She is sobbing. "Trish baby, what's wrong?" I take her hand and sit on a chair next to the bed. "I'm nervous. I don't think I can do this." I kiss her hand and I shake my head. "You can do this Trish. I believe in you." She nods her head and leans her head on my shoulder. "I'm ready for our child to be brought in the world." She whispers. "Me too." I whisper back. I kiss her on her forehead. The doctor walks in and goes to check Trish's dilation. "Well Trish, you are dilated at a nine, which means we are about to begin. Are you ready?" Trish slowly nods and lets out a breath. "Okay." She says quietly. The doctor leaves the room and brings in two more. "Will you stay with me?" Trish asks, staring at me. "Always." I say, giving her a light kiss. "Okay Ms. De La Rosa, we will check your dilation one more time, and then hopefully proceed in the process." Trish nods and they check her dilation once more. "Okay! You are at a ten dilation, which means we are ready to begin. Now, this is going to be extremely painful and you will be crying and screaming, but no matter what, you cannot stop. You must also listen and do everything that us doctors will ask you to do." The main doctor said. Trish nods. "Okay, now Trish, I need you to start pushing." Trish pushes and immediately starts screaming and crying. I take her hand in mine and she squeezes it really hard. I cringe in the sound of Trish in that much pain and that she probably broke my hand. The doctor asks her to push again and, once more she screams out in pain and squeezes my hand. "Ms. De La Rosa, we can see the baby's head. We need you to push some more." I give Trish a reassuring smile and she pushes again and again. Then, when Trish pushes for the last time, a new, smaller scream fills the room. "Ms. De La Rosa, Mr. Worthy, congratulations! It's a boy." The nurse says. The doctor cleans our baby up and wraps him in a baby blue blanket. The next doctor then takes the baby and hands him to Trish who is crying tears of joy. "Oh Dez, he's beautiful! Just look at him, our son!" Trish is smiling and looking at our son. I smile. He has many of my facial features, but he definitely has Trish's eyes. I smile and give Trish a kiss on the cheek. "Good job baby." I say. She smiles and scoots over to allow me to see him. I sit next to her and she teaches me how to hold a newborn. Once he's finally in my arms, he quickly dozes off into sleep. I smile. "Wow, our family is complete." I say quietly. "Doesn't that just make you want to have another one?" I ask, joking. "Oh hell to the no. You didn't have to carry him around for nine months in the womb. You didn't have to go into labor. You got it easy." She says. I laugh and kiss her forehead. "I was only joking. If anything, we'll wait for a while." Trish nods and smiles. I hand her our son and go out into the lobby. "Mom, dad? Mr. and Mrs. De La Rosa? Would you like to meet your grandson?" I ask with a smile on my face. Their faces immediately light up. They get out of their seats and I invite Austin, Ally, and Kayla inside to see their nephew. I lead them into Trish's room and I motion for them to be a little quiet. When we walk in, Trish is sitting in the hospital bed carefully rocking our son. When she looks up at us, she starts crying again. "Hey guys!" She whispers. We all walk up to her and they each get a chance to hold him. "Oh, isn't he just gorgeous?!" Mrs. De La Rosa asks my mom. My mom nods and wipes away some tears. "So, what's his name?" Kayla asks, smiling. Trish looks at me and nods. "His name is...Briar Caine Worthy." Everyone smiles and nods. "I thinks it's a perfect name!" Ally says. They all nod again. "So who named him?" My dad asks. "Well, I gave him his first name, and Dez, his middle name." Trish says. "Wow, it's such a different name! I love it." Mrs. De La Rosa says. "Well, it's late, and I'm sure you guys want time alone with Briar, so I'm going home." Kayla says. Everyone agreed and kiss Briar's little forehead and hug both me and Trish and they slowly walk out. I hold Briar as I walk around the room. "Trish, go to sleep. I got him." I say quietly. She has been slowly drifting off to sleep, but would quickly wake up to check on Briar. "Are you sure?" She asks, uncertain. I walk up to her and give her a kiss. "Yes, now you need to sleep. You can't keep fighting it off." She slowly nods and scoots over to give me room. I slide in next to her and she leans her head on my shoulder. She looks down at Briar and lightly brushes his face with her fingers. "Trish, lie down. Go to sleep. Briar and I will be here when you wake up, I promise." Trish hesitates, before laying down. I turn on the T.V. and I watch some episodes of random shows. I look down to a sleeping Trish next to me and a sleeping Briar in my arms. I smile. _One, happy family._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Yay! Baby Briar Caine is born! I know the name is very different, but I hope you like it! I also hope you like this chapter! Please Review! Oh, and I don't own Austin And Ally. Thank you! You guys are the best Lovelies!**

** XxOo,**

**austinandally3**

** June 30th, 2013**

** 5:09 PM Virginia Time**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

** Ally is now eight months pregnant! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review! I don't own Austin And Ally. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Ally POV**

The birth of Briar was definitely I couldn't miss. After he was born, Austin and I went to the hospital everyday to see them until they were released. He looks so much like Dez, but has a lot of Trish too. He is so adorable. He has light brown eyes with flecks of hazel in them. I'm laying in bed with Austin and it's like seven o' clock in the morning and I'm wide awake. I look at Austin's sleeping form. His hair falls right in his eyes and he sleeps so peacefully.

"Your staring." He mumbles.

"I am not staring! I was just...looking at you."

"That basically means staring." He mumbles again.

"No, I'm looking."

"Staring."

"Looking."

"..." He moves his head to lean on my stomach. "Staring." He says.

"Fine. You win, I was 'staring.' When has it ever been wrong to stare at your fiancé?" I ask him. He smiles, his eyes still closed.

"Never."

"Exactly. Now open your eyes." I say. He slowly opens his eyes and I smile. "There. That's better." I say. He smiles. "So, now that we're awake, what should we do today?" He asks. I shrug and sit up. "Umm, we can, hmm, we can, no that won't work, oh yeah we can, no that's no fun, um, I got nothing." I say. He laughs and sits up and pecks me on the lips. "I think we should go to the park." He says. I look at him confused. "Why? We aren't little kids anymore." He smirks and shrugs. "I just think that going to the park today is a good idea." I giggle and nod. "Let's go then babe." I say. Once we're done getting ready for the day, we both get into the car. Austin drives us to the park that we used to write songs sometimes. I smile and he takes my hand as we get out the car. We walk along the path and see all of the little kids running around and happily playing. I smile. Austin leans his head down to my ear. "That'll be our kids soon." He says. I smile and nod. As we walk, I lean my head on his arm and we sit down on a bench. "So, we only have a month left Alls, are you ready?" Austin says, rubbing my stomach. I shrug, "Part of me says that I am, but the other part of me is terrified." I say, sighing. Austin turns so that his body is facing me. "Hey, hey, hey, look at me. It's going to be alright okay? I will be right there next to you and we have so many friends and family that is right by our side." I nod. Austin puts his free hand on my cheek and he starts to lean in. I lean in too, but stop, centimeters away from his lips. Austin smirks, "You think your funny don't you?" I can feel his hot breath against my lips and I shiver. Just before I close the gap I giggle, "Very." It was a very sweet kiss, with all of our feelings brought into it. I can feel Austin smile into the kiss, and I instantly smile too. He pulls away and hugs me. "I love you." He whispers. I giggle. "I love you too." I snuggle up into his shoulder and neck. Austin laughs. "I love you so much." He says. "I love you more." I say giggling. "Not possible babe. I love you, I love you, I love you." He says when he pulls away. I smile and stand up. "We should go to Sonic Boom or something. Let's hang out, we won't be able to do much of that later on." He nods and takes my hand. We head to Sonic Boom where we write some songs and we go to the food court and get something to eat. When we get back home, it's already eight o' clock at night. I head upstairs and put on one of Austin's pairs of sweatpants and put on one of his sweatshirts and walk downstairs. "Hmm, those look familiar. Where have I seen those before?" Austin asks. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Hmm, they smell familiar too." I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you Austin." I say. "I love you too Baby Girl."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Just a sweet Auslly chapter. Next chapter is SUPER important (hint hint). I hope you all like this chapter, thank you! Please Review!**

**Love,**

** austinandally3**

**June 30th, 2013**

** 7:20 PM Virginia Time**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

** Ladies and Gentleman! Boys and Girls of all ages who might be reading this! This is the chapter! Yay! I hope you all like it! I don't own Austin And Ally! I love you guys! Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Austin POV**

December 4th. My birthday. The time currently two in the morning. I'm well asleep right now. My arms are secured around Ally, when I feel her jump up. I quickly open my eyes. "Ally? What's wrong?" I ask. She holds her stomach, and there's pain evident in her eyes. "Ally?" She looks over at me and whispers, "My water just broke." I jump out of bed and rush to the babies' rooms and grab both overnight bags. "Ally? Are you sure?" I ask her. She can't speak she's crying in pain. I take that as a yes. I look down at my outfit and decide against changing into real cloths. Sweatpants and a tee shirt is fine enough. I grab a hat and put it on back words to cover up my bead head. I rush over to Ally's side and pick her up and bring her into the car. I quickly speed to the hospital and call everyone- and I mean everyone in both of our families that are important. When we arrive to the hospital, I speed walk to the secretary and get a wheelchair for my dear Ally. Four doctors run her into a room just as soon as everyone comes into the lobby. I walk around and greet everyone. I see my mom and dad and quickly walk over to them. "Austin! Happy birthday!" My mom says smiling. I laugh and kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks mom. Are you guys ready to be grandparents?" I ask, smirking. My dad laughs and nods. "Oh boy we are. Your kids are going to be the most spoiled kids on the planet! The real question is, Are you ready to be a dad?" He asks me. I shrug. "Well, I am, but I'm just a little nervous." My mom kisses my forehead. "What first time parent isn't?" She asks. I nod and give them both another hug before walking over to Penny Dawson. "Hi Penny!" I say, giving her a hug. She smiles. "Hello Austin. Nice to see you." I kiss her cheek. "What a pleasant surprise! Ally told me you were going to Korea for three years!" I say. She nods. "I am in Korea doing research, but I couldn't miss out on the day my grandchildren are born! I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smile and hug her one last time. I walk over to Lester and Serena. "Hey Mr. D, Serena." I say, hugging them both. "Hey Austin! How's my baby holding up?" Lester asks. "She's doing fine, she's just really scared and is worried something will go wrong." Serena smiles. "That sounds like Ally all right." She says. I laugh and nod. "Well, if you guys will excuse me, I need to go see my nephew." I say. They both nod and wave me off. I find Trish and Dez, both laughing and playing with Briar. "Hey guys!" I say cheerfully. "Hey Austin! Happy birthday buddy!" Dez says laughing. I thank him and take Briar in my arms. "God, he looks so much like the both of you. It's insane!" I say. Trish smiles. "Yeah, he does. Someone asked me the other day in the store if he was my brother." I laugh and give him back. "So, we brought presents!" Trish says. I laugh and shake my head. "You guys don't have to do that!" I say. "Nonsense! We give you something every year on your birthday!" Dez says. I thank them both and begin to open my present from Trish. It's a new leather jacket that I had been wanting for a few months now. "No way Trish! Thanks! How did you know I wanted this?!" I ask. Trish smiles. "Ally told me. She said that she was going to buy it for you, but found something more appropriate." _More appropriate? _"Well thank you Trish, I love it." I hug her and give her a friendly kiss on the cheek. I begin to open Dez's present and look up at him to see him smiling really big. It's a new electric guitar that is yellow and written on it says, 'Team Austin, Always And Forever.' I smile. "Wow, thank you Dez! How did you know I needed a new guitar?" I ask. Dez laughs. "Ally told me. She said that she wanted to buy it for you but found something more expensive." _More expensive?! _"Thank you guys! You shouldn't have." I smile. I hug them one last time and walk over to Kayla and Ellasin and said hello to them and gave them hugs. Kayla and Ella bought me new yellow and blue high tops for my birthday and two baby blankets for the babies. I found Kelsie and Aaron and give them both a warm welcome. "Hey dude! Ready to be a parent?" Aaron asks me. I shrug. "More or less." They both laugh and wish Ally luck. I finally decide to go and see Ally. When I walk in, Dr. Hartshenka is checking Ally's dilation. Ally looks over to me and spreads out her hand, which I gladly take. "Well Ally, you are dilating very quickly. You are a nine and a half, which means that we will be ready to begin in less than ten minutes. Your babies will be born today, hopefully in the next four hours." Dr. Hartshenka leaves to go get nurses and other doctors to help her in the operation. Ally squeezes my hand and I look over to her. "Look Austin, I know that you didn't plan on having to spend your nineteenth birthday in the hospital. I'm sorry." She says. I squeeze her hand and lean my head on her arm. "Your right Ally. I didn't plan on spending my birthday here. But today isn't only my birthday anymore, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing our children born on my birthday isn't what I was expecting, but I think I like this better than then being born a few days later." Ally smiles and kisses my cheek. "Only a few more hours." I say. She nods. Dr. Hartshenka and a few other doctors enter the room. "Okay Ally, we are ready to begin. Now, I need you to listen to me. This is going to be hard. You are going to be screaming you are going to be yelling. Your are going to be saying words you thought you would never say in your lifetime. You are going to experience excruciating pain, especially when you are having twins and you are as small as you are. What I need you to do is to listen to me the whole time. I will be yelling at you to push and I will need you to push as hard as you can. Austin, if this becomes too much for you to see, please feel free to step our the room." She says. I nod and look over to Ally. She has some tears running down her cheeks. I frown. "Ally, don't be so scared. I will be here the whole time, no matter how hard it is to see you like this." She looks over and tries to smile, but can't. My heart finally breaks into a million pieces seeing her like this. "Okay Ally, I need you to push now." Dr. Hartshenka says. The second Ally starts to push, she starts screaming and arches her back. I cover my face in my hands. Ally grabs my hand and starts to squeeze as hard as she can. The same thing happens for the next half hour. Ally yelling and screaming, curse words flying throughout the room. At three-thirty in the morning, a new scream fills the room. My head instantly shoots up. One of the doctors is holding a baby. My baby. She takes it to clean it up. She wraps it in a blue blanket. My son. I smile. The doctor walks him over to me and allows me to hold him. My smile widens. He looks so much like Ally. I look over to Ally and she is still crying and pushing and screaming. Less then two minutes later my daughter is born. The next doctor cleans her up and wraps her in a pink blanket. She walks her over to Ally and lets her hold her. Ally scoots over and tells me to sit with her so that I can see our daughter and she can see our son. "Their beautiful Sunshine." I say giving her a kiss. Ally smiles into the kiss just before she pulls away. "She looks just like you." Ally says, looking at our daughter. I smile. She does look a lot like me. "I'll go get your friends and family." Dr. Hartshenka says, grinning. "Congratulations by the way." She calls out before she leaves. A few moments later, all of our company comes in and takes dozens of pictures. They all ask to hold them and to take pictures with them. I look at Ally and she looks at me at the same time. We smile. I wrap my arms around her as she leans her head on my shoulder. "Those are our kids baby. Is it that hard to believe?" She whispers. I laugh. "Not a bit." Once all of our family and friends are done taking turns, they give us them back. I'm holding our daughter, and Ally's holding our son. "So, what's their names?" Trish asks. I smile. "Well, this here is Adalyn Harmony Moon." I say. Ally looks over at me and smiles. "And this is Acton Reed Moon." She says smiling. Everyone loves the names and they all congratulate us. They all hold them one more time before leaving. "This has got to be the best birthday present ever." I say, holding both Adalyn and Acton. Ally smiles and takes a picture. "This is going to be my screensaver." She says. I hand her our kids and take a picture of them and set it as my screensaver to my phone, Twitter, and Facebook. I quickly go to Facebook and update my status.

**_ Austin Moon: I am officially a proud parent of twins! Welcome into the world, Adalyn Harmony and Acton Reed!_**

I smile and a few minutes later, my phone is blown up by millions of people who liked my post and people who commented.

_** Aaron Moon: I am officially a proud uncle of twins! Love my niece Adalyn and love my nephew Acton to pieces!  
Kelsie Moon: Not as much as I love them!**_

_** Lester Dawson: I am going to be the best grandparent ever!**_

I laugh and show Ally all the comments. "Wow. You guys are dorks." She says and rolls her eyes. I laugh. "But I'm your dork." I say proudly. She laughs and nods. The next two days in the hospital, Ally and I would take turns taking care of the twins. On the third day, we were allowed to go home. Ally has Adalyn and is changing her into her 'Coming Home' outfit. Meanwhile, I am doing the same for Acton. We quickly dress them and place them in their carriers and head to our car. When we buckle them, Ally and I meet in the front of the car. Ally wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me. "We're officially parents." She says quietly. I laugh and hug her back and nod. We both get into the car and I start to drive home. "Austin, slow down you have two newborns in the car." Ally nagged. I roll my eyes and laugh. "Austin I'm serious. I'm not allowing you to get in an accident." I take her hand and she quickly pulls back. "Both hands on the wheel." She says sternly. "Yes mom." I say in an annoyed tone. Ally rolls her eyes. "Ally your being too uptight. The kids are fine and I'm only driving forty-five miles an hour." Ally takes a deep breath and nods. "Your right. I guess I'm just...I don't know. Nervous? I don't want to loose them already." She says. I laugh and take her hand and rub her hand. "Your just tense." I say. We get off the highway and when we get to our house, paparazzi is crowding everywhere. When we finally get through all of them, we enter the gate. In the driveway, there is a yellow mustang parked. I look over to Ally and give her a confused look. "Who's car is that?" I say. Ally smiles. "Happy birthday baby!" She says. My jaw drops. _She bought me a car?! A...CAR... _"Are you serious?" I say. Ally leans over to me and kisses me. "Yep." She says, popping the 'p'. "Oh my god, Ally! Shut up! Your serious right now?!" I say, laughing. Ally smiles. "One-hundred percent." I didn't know what to say. "Alls, you bought that car for me?" She nods. "Who helped you pay for that?" She shrugs. "Alls, have I ever told you how much I love you?" I ask smirking. She leans in. "I think I have a pretty good idea." She says. She hops out the car and goes to the back to get Acton out. I get out and unbuckle Adalyn's carrier and take her in the carrier out. I walk over to my new car and look inside. This car is fully loaded. One word to describe my feelings right now: High. Ally walks over to me with Acton in his carrier and holds my free hand. When we walk in, we are greeted by Gregory, who congratulates us. We both walk upstairs and I walk into Adalyn's room. I sit in the rocking chair and put her carrier down so I can finally get a good look at her. She's awake, but just looking around. I smile as I unbuckle her and take her out. I hold her and gently rock her. I lean down to kiss her forehead as she slowly dozes off to sleep. I place her in her crib and quietly leave her room, closing her door in the process. I turn around to find Ally doing the same exact thing._ Huh. Maybe this parenting thing won't be as hard as it seems._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** Well there you have it! Baby Adalyn Harmony and Baby Acton Reed are finally born! Hope you like this chapter! I don't own Facebook or Twitter! Please Review! Thanks!**

**austinandally3**

** July 1st, 2013**

**4:17 PM Virginia Time**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

** So, I hoped you liked Chapter 18! I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize. Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Austin POV**

Adalyn and Acton have been home for a week now. They are pretty easy babies to handle, if I do say so myself. They are the perfect combination of both Ally and I. We haven't been getting much sleep lately because of one of the two of them crying in the middle of the night. We normally take turns or if it's both of them, both of us go.

I wake to the sound of crying at four in the morning.

"Your turn." Ally groans.

"No, it's your turn. I did it last time." I mumble.

"That was yesterday. I did it an hour ago." Ally slurred.

"Fine, but only because I love you dearly." I say, kissing her forehead.

I walk down the hall to Adalyn's room and quietly poke my head in. No sounds come from her room, so I quickly run over to Acton's room. Sure enough, there he is, crying up a storm. "Hey buddy." I say quietly, picking him up. Acton's screams immediately stopped. I chuckled and started walking around the room. I sing him one of my songs and he dozes back to sleep. I smile, kiss his head and place him back in his crib. I slowly walk out of the room and back into my room. "Alls, are you awake." The room goes silent for a few minutes, before she responds.

"What do you want?" She mumbles. "I just wanted to hang out with my fiancée jeez is it that hard to ask for?" I ask. She lifts her head up, looks at me, and then immediately puts her head back down, giving me a death glare. "I haven't slept- I mean actually slept in what? A week? And your asking me at like four in the morning to 'hang out'? What kind of sick joke is this?" She says, rudely I might add.

"Well then. Someone wants to sleep by themselves tonight. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom. I leave the room and walk downstairs and head to the practice room to think.

I end up writing some lyrics for what I hope is going to be a new song. I walk back upstairs and head to my room and crack the door open to check up on Ally. _Not in there. _I walk back out and quietly close the door and walk back downstairs until the hairs on my neck rise. _Not in there?! _I turn back around and go back to my room to check again. _Nobody. _I walk to Adalyn's room and there she is, holding Acton and looking in the crib at Adalyn. "Alls? What are you doing in here?" I ask her, picking up Adalyn and sitting next to her. "I don't know, I've just been so stressed that I've been taking it out on you. I'm sorry." She says quietly. I smile. "It's fine." She looks down at Acton and smiles. "He looks a lot like you Austin." I look at his facial features. "Nah, I think he looks more like you." I say laughing. She smiles. "So, I've been starting our wedding plans, and I figured that you would want to help the least amount as possible, but there is one thing that I need help with." She grins. "And what is that?" "I need to pick a day." I smile and think that our wedding should be in around April. "I think that any day in April will be perfect. Not too warm, not too cold." "How about...April 20th?" She says. I look at her and laugh. "Did you just now think of that. In midair...Just come up with a day?" She nods and laughs. "Ally Dawson, you continue to amaze me everyday." I lean in and give her a kiss. When I pull away, both babies start to cry. Ally just laughs. "Here, I have a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me." She says quietly.

_** Day is done,**_  
_** Gone the sun,**_  
_** From the lake, from the hills, from the sky.**_  
_** All is well, safely rest,**_  
_** God is nigh**_

The babies were fast asleep. We put them back in their cribs and we walk back into our room. "That song. What is it?" I ask her.

"It's called Day Is Done, or also known as Taps. It's actually a pretty sad story on what happened, how that song came to be." She says, climbing back into bed. "Tell me it. The story, I mean." I say crawling in beside her.

"Well the story is set in the Civil War. After a long day at war, a Union soldier went around the battle grounds in search of wounded soldiers. He walked around and he heard a voice. The voice was calling to him. "Water, Water!" He cried. The union soldier didn't know if this soldier was a Union or Confederate Soldier, but he risked his life to complete his final request. The soldier walked over to the man. "Water please! That is all I wish for! My final wish is to have one last sip of water." He said. The union soldier gave him water, just as the soldier had died. The union soldier looked down to the man and was horrified. The man, who was now dead was the Union soldier's son. The son had left the North to go pursue his dreams in music. Little did his father know, the son really went down South to enlist in the Confederacy. In the pocket of his son's uniform, he found a piece of paper with the words to a song. The union soldier brought his son back to the camp and asked the general to have a full blown funeral, but he said no. Instead, at the boy's funeral, the soldier had asked the trumpet player to play the song his son had wrote."

"Wow, that is sad." I said. "It's a beautiful song though." I said. Ally nodded and curled up into my side, and we both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** I hope you guys liked this one! This is a true story that was told to me, so I don't own it, or the song 'Taps'. Please Review! Thank you my Lovelies!**

**austinandally3**

** July 2nd, 2013**

**9:56 PM Virginia Time**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

** So, I think I will be doing a sequel for this story, but don't worry because I'm no where near ready to end this one. I've hit a bit of writer's block, and I got some ideas from one of my Fanfiction friends, ausllylover2345. She literally saved my life. Without her, there would probably not be another update for a while. She basically wrote this out. You helped me out so much, and I think I will use the other idea for a future chapter... Anyways, I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize. Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Ally POV**

So...Wedding planning...Where to begin... We already have a date, which is April 20th, but other than that, I'm stuck! I can't go get a dress, because it's too early, I mean really! It's December! I can't start a guest list, I don't know who to invite! I'm battling time between the twins, and wedding planning. Austin refuses to take any time to even help me decide on where to start. I can't exactly figure out a place to have the wedding, or the reception. So, basically, this whole wedding is hopeless. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and clear my head. _Maybe I'm thinking too much. Maybe I'm overthinking. Maybe I'm under-thinking. Maybe I have nothing in my brain, but my brain thinks I do! _I find myself doing this lately. Losing my head. If, it wasn't attached to me, I swear it would be gone right now. Bam. Out the window.

Sometimes, when I'm under so much stress, I usually take a walk around the park or something. Ever sense the twins were born, I can't do that. Paparazzi constantly swarm our house, leaving me stuck indoors all day, which drives me insane. I finally lose it. I stand up from the kitchen table and walk upstairs. I walk into Adalyn's room and quickly get her dressed and grab her 'Going Out' bag, and fill it with whatever I think I will need for the rest of the day. I place her in her carrier and place her in. I take her and walk into Acton's room and just as quickly do the same for him. I pick them both up and walk downstairs. I place them in front of the front door and ask one of the maid/caretaker to watch them while I get ready for the day. I get dressed into a white and black cardigan with a black tank top under it, denim skinny jeans with black knee high boots. I walk back downstairs and go to the closet and grab a coat, just in case. I also grab the double stroller. I place them at the front door and walk to the practice room, where I find Austin busily working with another writer. I peek my head in. "Hey Austin? I'm taking the kids to the park for a while. I need to clear my head." I call out to him. He doesn't turn around, but gives me a thumbs up instead. I smile, and walk back to the front of the house. "Hey Delanie? Can I borrow you for a moment?" I call to one of the maids. "Well, of coarse, Mam!" She says. "Great, thank you so much. Can you grab Acton for me and help me bring him to my car?" I ask, picking up Adalyn, and the stroller. She nods, and quickly grabs Acton and opens the door for me. I thank her and we walk out to my car. She buckles Acton in, just as I do the same for Adalyn. I thank her a million and one times and put the stroller in the trunk. Soon enough, I'm off, making my way to the park near the mall. I called Trish and invited her to come too, so her and Dez are meeting me there and we all agreed on going to the mall for dinner. The drive was easy, the twins stayed asleep almost the whole ride, and when they were awake, I was talking to them, they didn't cry once. When I arrive, I walk to the trunk and pull the stroller out. I walk over to Acton's side and take him out and put him in the stroller. He's awake, smiling and kicking his feet, one of his hands in his mouth. I laugh and kiss his little cheeks. I push the stroller over to Adalyn's side and take her out, who also happens to be awake. She's looking around and smiling. I put her in and decide to take a picture. I post the picture to Facebook and add a caption to it.

_Ally Dawson: My babies are having their first visit to the park today! _

Thousands of people liked it in less than ten minutes. I smile and start walking. I'm walking the trail, and a girl runs up to me. "Oh my god Ally!" She says. I look at her and give her a confused look. "It's Jessica Parker! We were friends in high school!" She says excitedly. I smile and hi and hug her. "So, these are your kids! I heard that they are the prettiest babies ever. The rumors are true!" She says. I laugh. "Thank you!" "No problem! So...Your engaged!" She says. I nod and show her the ring. "OMG, Austin must've paid a fortune for that!" She says. I laugh and shrug. "So, I've been looking for a job as a babysitter for a while now, and I was wondering if you guys would ever need me?" She asks me. My face brightens. "Wow, really? Yeah, of coarse we can use you!" I exclaim. She smiles and thanks me. Her phone goes off and she quickly looks down at it. And that's when I noticed it. A ring. On her ring finger on her left finger. "Jessica! Your engaged?!" She looks up at me and smiles. "Married, actually." I smile and lean in to hug her. She shudders to my touch. "To who?" She hesitates. "Um, to Dallas." She slightly smiles. I smile. "Congratulations! I'm happy for your guys." She thanks me and then gets a call. She answers it, and her face instantly goes cold. "Yeah, I'll- I'll be right there." She says. "Sorry Ally. That was Dallas. He has some- family problems to take care of. I'll see you around?" She asks me. I nod, and give her my number. I continue to walk and eventually catch up to Trish, Dez, and Briar.

After our walk, we head back to our cars. With the help of Dez, I manage to get the kids back into the car. I pull up next the their car and wait for them, before leaving to the mall. When we arrive, once again with the help from Dez, I manage to get them back into the stroller. Trish is walking next to me with Briar in his stroller. We walk in the Food Court and we get some random food and when we finish, I say goodbye to them and head to Sonic Boom to see my dad and Serena. When I walk in, I'm surprised to see Kayla and Ellasin also there. They all rush to me to see the twins and to ask how I'm doing. About an hour later, I decide to go home. When I get to my car, the twins are past out asleep. I smile and place them in the car and put the stroller in the trunk. On the drive home, I listen to radio quietly. When I get home, I see Austin sitting on the porch. When he notices me, his face instantly brightens. He runs to the car just as I get out and he kisses me. I laugh when he pulls away. "Where were you?" He whispers. I pull up Facebook and show him the picture and he smiles. "You were gone a long time." He says. I smile. "That's because we went to the mall and ate dinner with Trish and Dez. And we stopped by Sonic Boom to see my dad and Serena." He nods and looks in the back seats through the window. "Their asleep." He says. I nod. "They were asleep since dinner." He laughs. "Sounds like me." I laugh and nod. "Let's go inside, I have wedding planning to do. Oh! Guess who I ran into?" I say, getting Acton out the car, while Austin was on the other side, getting Adalyn. "Who?" He says, raising his eyebrows. "Jessica, you know, from high school? Yeah, she said that she was looking for a job in babysitting and I gave her my number." He nods. "That's great! A babysitter...We actually need one of those?" I laugh. "Of coarse! Don't you want alone time?" I ask him. He immediately nods his head quickly. "I want alone time right now." He says, winking. "Uh, in your dreams." He frowns. "But I thought that's why you said yes to her! For alone time! Just call her right now!" He whines. "No, Austin." He pouts. "Pwease Ally? There's only the two of us and the twins who are already asleep in the house! Why not?" He says. I shake my head and walk in the house, laughing. _Boys just have to be boys._

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Again, thank you ausllylover2345 for helping me out! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review! Thank you my Lovelies and my Ausllies!**

**Love,**

** austinandally3**

**July 3rd, 2013**

** 6:13 PM Virginia Time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

** Hey Lovelies! I just went to Band Camp! So much fun! I hope you guys aren't mad at me...If you are, you have a very good reason to be mad. I don't own Austin And Ally, or anything else you recognize. I hope you all enjoy this. Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**No POV**

_ I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow _  
_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow _  
_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover _  
_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same _

_I really wanna love somebody _  
_I really wanna dance the night away _  
_I know we're only half way there _  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _  
_I really wanna touch somebody _  
_I think about you every single day _  
_I know we're only half way there _  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _

_You're such a hard act for me to follow _  
_Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah _  
_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover _  
_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same _

_I really wanna love somebody _  
_I really wanna dance the night away _  
_I know we're only half way there _  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _  
_I really wanna touch somebody _  
_I think about you every single day _  
_I know we're only half way there _  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost _  
_I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop _  
_I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you _  
_Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah _

_I really wanna love somebody _  
_I really wanna dance the night away _  
_I know we're only half way there _  
_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way _  
_I really wanna touch somebody _  
_I think about you every single day _  
_I know we're only half way there _  
_But you can take __me all the way, you can take me all the way _  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Austin's voice booms through the auditorium, as the millions of fans are screaming in joy. "Thank you everybody! That was written by some of my songwriters. I hope you all had a great time tonight! I know I did." He yells into the microphone. A satisfying sound of screaming instantly fill the room. Austin waves before stepping off stage. He walks around backstage for a few minutes before heading to meet some fans.

**Austin POV**

I love preforming. I really do, but when preforming interrupts me being with my family, I start to not like it as much. Trish and Dez can't come because of Briar, and Ally can't come because of the twins. I really wanted to stay home tonight, but I was forced from Jimmy. Christmas is coming up really fast. We have about a week left, and Ally and I are planning on having the whole family come over for dinner. I pull my phone out to call her. She picks up on the second ring. "Hello?" She says. I smile. "Hey babe." I say happily. "Hey! How was the show?" I smirk. "It was alright. I preformed a new song." I sigh. "What's wrong? You're always excited when you preform new songs!" "I'm just not feeling it that much right now. I really just want to be with you and the twins." "I know baby, but this is your job! Your not telling me that you aren't enjoying it right?" I shrug and sigh. "Lately, all I want to do is be with my family, and my career is preventing that. It's almost like Jimmy doesn't want me to be happy." I hear her sigh. "We both knew this was going to happen, that's just our life. Now, hurry up, I want to see you." I can hear her smile in her words. I laugh. "I have to meet fans, and then I'll come straight home. I love you." "I love you more." I smile. "Not possible." I hang up and walk to the table where I sign autographs, and see a huge line of fans already anxiously waiting for me to arrive. When I sit down, one of the backstage crew men come over to me and hand me a Sharpie and some coffee. I smile and thank him and motion for the first group of fans to come over. When they open the gates, a large crowd of fans run over to me. The first girl, who looks about fourteen walks up to me and hands me a poster for me to sign. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask her. "Maddie." I nod my head and continue to write. "So, I heard you have twins." She says. I look up to her and I smile while nodding, "Yes I do. A son, and a daughter." She nods. "That's so cute! What's their names?" She then hands me a tee shirt for me to also sign. "My son's name is Acton, and my daughter's name is Adalyn." She smiles. "They have such cute names!" I thank her and stand up to take a picture with her. She thanks me and congratulates me. The same thing goes on like that for about another hour. When I finally finish, I go to my dressing room and quickly change out of my 'show' outfit, into some sweatpants and a white tank-top. I put on a snapback backwards and I leave. By the time I get home, it's like eleven-thirty at night, so I won't be surprised if Ally is already asleep. I get out of my car and head up the stairs to the front door. I unlock the door and walk inside, placing my shoes next to the door. I walk upstairs to our room and don't find her, so I go and check up on the twins. I carefully walk into both of the twins' rooms and find both of them sound asleep. I walk downstairs and find Ally sitting on the couch in the living room, writing in her book and drinking soda and eating a bag of chips. I smile. "Took you long enough to get here." She says quietly, not looking up from her precious book. "I know, I had a long line of fans tonight. Did I miss anything important?" She looks up at me and I instantly smile. She's wearing shorts and one of my sweatshirts, with her hair in a bun and she's wearing her glasses. "Um, no. Not that I know of. Did I miss anything at the concert?" She asks, patting the spot next to her. I walk over to her and sit, and she leans her head on my shoulder. "Nah, not really. We basically did the same stuff as normal." She nods her head. "Hey, you seem pretty down. Let's do something fun." She says, getting up. "What do you have in mind?" She smiles and walks into the kitchen and puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She goes into the fridge and grabs a soda and walks back into the living room. She sets the soda can on the coffee table and when the popcorn is done, she walks back into the kitchen and pours it into a big bowl. She walks back in and places that next to me on the couch. She walks over to the T.V. and pulls out a movie. "What are we watching?" I ask her. She looks over her shoulder to me and smiles. "Just a movie. Don't worry, you'll like it." She says, putting the disc. She walks back over to me and sits down. She turns on the T.V. and then, Pitch Perfect plays. I smile and wrap my arms around her. Eventually, the movie was over. I look over to see Ally already passed out. I smile. I stand up and pick her up bridal style up to our room. I tuck her in, and go into the twins' room and kiss both of them on their foreheads. I walk back to my room and climb into bed. Ally instantly curls into me and I kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Sunshine."

* * *

_Next on A Mistake Worth Keeping..._

_ "Hello? I was just calling to check up on it. Call me back soon please." ..._

_"Their gone!" _

_"What do you mean 'gone'?" "I mean exactly what I said!" "Oh my God!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Drama is arising! I hope you guys like this. Please Review! I'll try to update again tonight. Thanks**

**austinandally3**

**July 17th, 2013**

**4:17 PM Virginia Time**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:  
Can I just say how much I love you guys?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! This chapter is pretty dramatic...SO ENJOY! I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you recognize. So, the song in the last chapter was Love Somebody by Maroon 5, sorry I forgot to mention that. Please Review! Thank you, Lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Ally POV**

"Ally I need you, like right now!" Austin says, running into our room. I groan. "What? God, can a women sleep!" I grumble. "No you can't! I have big news! And when I say 'big'...I MEAN BIG!" He yells. I sit up. "Okay, okay I'm listening. Can you shut up? Adalyn and Acton are sleeping." He rolls his eyes. "Guess what, guess what, guess what?!" I shrug, "What?" He pauses and looks at me for a minute. "Guess where Team Austin is going?" I shake my head. "Where?" He gives me an envelope. I open it and read it.

_ Congratulations Mr. Austin Moon! You have been nominated in the Teen Choice Awards! You have been nominated for Best Single, Best Music Video, and Best Male Singer. Please join us on December 23rd. Thank you._

I squeal and jump up and give him a huge hug. "Oh my god! Congratulations baby! I'm so proud of you!" He kisses my neck, making me giggle. "Thanks, but you know that if it wasn't for all of Team Austin, I wouldn't be here right now." I nod and give him a kiss. "I'm still proud of you, Moon." I whisper. He smiles. "Thanks Sunshine." I smile. "Who's going to watch the twins?" He asks me. I look up at him. "Um, well my Dad and Serena are out of the question, your mom and dad are on vacation, Dez and Trish are going with us, and Kayla has Ellasin. I have no idea." He looks around a little before speaking. "Hey, how about Jessica Parker? She did say that she wanted to babysit. Maybe she can watch them." I think about this. "I don't know, Austin. She's married to Dallas. You know what happened to me from him. I don't think I can trust her, but I guess that she's our only option. Okay, I'll call her." He nods and hugs me. "I know that what he did to you was beyond bad, and I want to kick him in the ass for it, but he can't do that to our kids." He whispers in my ear. I shudder. "Your right. I'll call her and ask her to come over tomorrow." He nods and I pull out my phone and dial her number. She picks up on the first ring. "Hello?" She asks. "Hey, Jessica Parker?" I ask. "This is she?" I sigh in relief. "Hey, it's Ally, Ally Dawson?" "Oh yeah! Hey, what's up?" I look over to Austin, who is holding Acton and rocking Adalyn. "Well, Austin is being nominated for three awards at the Teen Choice Awards, and Team Austin has tickets to go. I was wondering, if your free that is, if you can watch Acton and Adalyn tomorrow night. We'll be back by eleven, I promise." I hear talk to someone on the other line. "Of coarse I'll watch them! I'll be over by noon tomorrow." I smile. "Thank you so much." I hang up and look over to Austin, who is watching me with his eyebrows raised. "She said yes!" I say. He smiles and stands up and walks up to me. "That's great Baby Girl." He gives me a quick kiss. My phone rings again with no caller ID. "Hello?" I say. "Is this Ally Dawson?" I look at Austin, confused. "Hi, this is Mark Keller, from the KingsMill Record company. We recently heard your performance with your boyfriend and we'd love it if you were apart of this record company." My jaw-drops. "I-I don't know what to say." He laughs. "All you have to do is say one simple word, which is either a yes or a no." I nod and start smiling. "Yes, yes thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me." He chuckles. "Great. Now, I heard that you and Team Austin are going to the Teen Choice Awards." I quickly say yes. "I would love it if you made a performance there, you know, to get you known. You are even a nominee." "Really? For what? I didn't know about this." "Your nominated for Songwriter Of The Year, Everyone's Favorite Song, and Best Summer Song." I smile. "Oh my god. Thank you. And of coarse I will, I just need to write a new one." "Thank you." I smile. "No, Thank you sir." I hang up and start jumping up and down screaming. "Ally! What the hell?" I look over to him and I smile. "Guess who just got a record deal?" His eyes widen. "No way." I nod. "I'm also preforming at the Teen Choice Awards, and I got nominated three times!" He smiles. "That's amazing, Alls." He kisses me. "We should get ready to leave." I nod my head and start packing mine and Austin's things while he feeds the twins. I start to hum a really neat tune and quickly write it down in my book. I start of lyrics that I can preform tomorrow. I know that I want it to be about my rise to fame. I write down some possible lyrics and continue packing. When I finish, I walk downstairs to Austin still feeding the twins. "Hey." I say sitting at the table next to him. "Hey." He says quietly. "How about we go watch a T.V. show or something?" I ask him. He nods, I stand up and take Adalyn from him. We walk into the living room and watch some T.V. We called Trish and Dez to make sure they could come. They both agreed. When it was time for bed, we both put the twins to sleep and climbed into bed. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Austin says quietly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I snuggle up into his chest. "Sort of. I'm kind of nervous." He brushes a piece of hair out of my face. "And why's that?" I smile. "I don't know if I can leave the twins behind. There still only a few weeks old. I don't know if I feel comfortable doing that." He sighs. "I know, I don't either, but there's no one else that can watch them. We cant bring them with us." I nod. "I know. I'm just really worried." I kisses my forehead. "You should get some sleep." I smile. "Night Alls. I love you." I kiss him. "I love you too."

The very next morning was probably the hardest moment I had in the past few weeks. And that was saying goodbye to my children. I dress them and feed them before Austin wakes up. I hold them both in my arms while I watch T.V. I can hear shuffling coming from the stairs, and I know that Austin is awake. "Hey you." He says quietly. "Hey." He looks at me and gives me a sympathetic smile. He walks over to me and takes Adalyn and sits down. "Do you want to just stay home? Even if you don't go, you can still win an award." I shake my head. "No. The thing is Austin, it's not that I don't want to go. It's the fact that I have to leave my children here with someone who I only knew for five months." He takes my hand in his. "I know you don't trust her. I don't either, I mean she hasn't even taken a background check." I giggle. "There's that beautiful giggle." I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. "We'll be back before you know it. I promise." He kisses my forehead and leans down and kisses Adalyn's forehead, then Acton's right after. Then, the doorbell rang. Austin stands up and walks to the front door and opens it. There, stood Jessica Parker. "Hey, you must be Jessica." Austin says sweetly, shaking her hand. She smiles and nods. "Yes, and you're the one and only Austin Moon." He nods and laughs. "Oh, how cute! Who is this?" She asks, looking at Adalyn. "This is my daughter, Adalyn." She smiles and nods. "She's adorable." Austin thanks her and invites her in. He takes her into the living room, where I am sitting. "Hello Ally! Thank you so much for letting me watch them." I smile and wave it off. "It's no big deal. I'm glad you were available tonight on such a short notice." She smiles and asks to sit down next to me. "So, is this your son?" She asks me. I nod, smiling. "Yes, this is Acton." She gushes. "He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up." She says, looking over at Austin, winking at him. He chuckles and nods. "Yes, he probably will." I smile. "So, I'm going to show you around, then we'll be on our way. And don't worry, we'll back no later than eleven tonight." She nods. I stand up and take her upstairs and show her the babies' rooms. "So, this is Acton's room. His diapers are in the cubbies under the changing table. His extra clothes are in the closet. The same goes for Adalyn's room." She nods. I show her where the bathrooms are just in case. I take her back downstairs and show her the kitchen, where the bottles are. After answering a couple of questions, I check the time. "Oh crap. We need to get going." I go into my room, with Jessica in tow. Austin is sitting there on the bed holding Adalyn and giving her kisses everywhere. "Aw, that's so cute." Jessica says. I smile and nod. "Austin, we need to leave now." He looks up and his bright smile slightly goes away. "Come here." He tells me. I sit down next to him and he takes Acton from me, giving him light kisses all over his face. I lightly giggle. I take Adalyn and kiss her cheeks. "I'll miss you so much." I whisper to her. I kiss her forehead once more, before doing the same thing to Acton. "Okay, Alls. I think we should go now." Austin says quietly. I force a smile on my face and nod. I take them into their rooms and set them in their cribs, saying goodbye to them one more time. "Ally, you have nothing to worry about. Call me whenever you need to." Jessica says, hugging me. I nod and head towards the front door where Austin was waiting for me. He pulls me into a heartwarming hug. "Thank you Jessica." Austin says. She nods and opens the door for us. We say goodbye to her and head to Austin's car. I get in the passenger seat. Austin gets in the car and we head off. I look out the window for the first ten minutes. I feel Austin's hand rubbing my arm. "It's okay Alls." I nod my head and turn my head to face him. He smiles and I laugh. I turn on the radio and Austin's newest song, Treasure. Austin smiles and starts singing.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_

_I gotta tell you a little somethin' about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

_ Ooh, whoa_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_Ooh, whoa_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine_

_ Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You think you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure oh-oh-you_

He winks at me and I start laughing, singing the rest of the song with him. "That was awesome, babe." I say to him. He smirks. "If it wasn't for you, that song wouldn't be written." I raise my eyebrows at him. "Me? I didn't even write it!" He chuckles. "I know. Most of the things in the song are about you." I smile and lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "So, we're meeting Trish and Dez there right?" I ask him. Austin nods. "Yeah. We should be there in like an hour." I nod and start to write in my book. Before I know it, Austin parks and I look up. There, stands the Teen Choice Awards stadium and the Red Carpet that leads up to it. I smile. "We should get changed." I say. Austin laughs and agrees. We go into the building and quickly find the Team Austin dressing room. When we open the door, Trish and Dez are both getting their hair and makeup done. I smile. Austin takes my hand and we go into the bathroom. I pull out my red carpet dress, which is a strapless, yellow dress. It goes down to about my thighs and has sparkles all over it. I look over to Austin, who has a yellow tank-top, with a red button up shirt over it. He has his dog chains and whistle necklaces on along with the chain on his jeans. "Lookin' good." I say. He looks at me and his eyes widen. "Y-you too." I smirk and give him a kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist as we leave the bathroom. I have my red pumps on, and my hair is up in a bun, with loose strands here and there. Trish and Dez are waiting for us on the couch. They stand up and we leave the building. We head to the red carpet, seeing stars already there and taking pictures. I smile and take Austin's hand. He squeezes it and we begin down the carpet. Reporters were calling our names from every direction and I was really enjoying myself. Team Austin got interviewed a couple of times. When the carpet ended, we piled into the huge auditorium. Austin led us to our seats. I took some pictures with some stars and I took some with Austin and Trish and Dez. After about a half an hour, the Teen Choice Awards began in full swing.

"Hey everybody! I'm Selena Gomez and this is the Teen Choice Awards!" Selena Gomez announced from the stage. "We have a lot of people here today who have been nominated, and a lot of people who are here to preform!" She says. "So, let's get this party started!" They started the awards. Austin did not win Best Music Video, but did win both Best Single, and Best Male Singer. When his name was called, all of Team Austin jumped up and cheered. I kissed him and told him how proud of him I was. Dez and him did their signature hand shake and he hugged Trish. He walked up to the stage and received his awards. He then began his speech. "Wow, guys! This is awesome! I wish I knew what to say! I'm normally not the kind of person who makes speeches and stuff. That's all up my girlfriend's ally." Everyone laughed. "But, I do have a few people that I want to thank. I want to thank my best friend and loyal companion, Dez Worthy. Thanks buddy. You really help me out. I also want to thank a friend of mine, and who is also my manager. Thanks Trish De La Rosa. Most importantly, I want to thank my songwriter, girlfriend, fiancée. You are the best thing in the world, besides our kids of coarse. She makes all of my songs and the ones that she didn't write, she was my inspiration. I want to thank all of my fans. I seriously couldn't do this without you. I love you all! Rock On!" The crowd cheers and he walks off the stage back to his seat. He sits down next to me and pulls me into a kiss. "Thank you. For everything." I smile. "No problem." Another star walks onto the stage and calls off the nominees for the next awards. I hear my name get called and I look at Austin who takes my hand. "And the winner of Everyone's Favorite Song, along with Songwriter Of The Year, Is...Ally Dawson!" The announcer yells. The crowd screams and cheers. Austin smiles and stands up with me. He kisses me and hugs me. I smile and walk up the stage. The announcer hugs me and hands me my awards. "Wow, um. Wow. I really wasn't expecting this. Now, if you asked Austin, he would tell you that he knew it all along." The crowd laughs and I look over at Austin who gives me a thumbs up and sticks his tongue out. I laugh. "Um, I really have a lot of people to thank, but I mostly want to thank my boyfriend, Austin Moon. Without him, I would never have gotten rid of my stage fright and I would certainly not be up here right now. I want to thank my fans and my friends for giving me the strength to do what I love. I want to thank, basically everyone, for giving me the courage. Thank you." I walk backstage and into my dressing room, where the hair and makeup crew is already in there ready. "Okay, Miss Dawson. We have about ten minutes for you to be in your show outfit, which takes at least an hour to be properly ready." I nod and walk into the bathroom to change. I change and walk out where the crew is. They put my hair down, making it kind of a tousled look. They give me a smokey- eye look and take a final picture. I put on a pair of baby yellow converse and walk out. The announcer is just now announcing my name and I walk onstage. "Hey everyone!" The crowd cheers and I smile. "How are you all?" Another round of cheers fill the auditorium. "That's awesome. So, on the way here, I wrote a new song that no one, not even Austin has heard. I hope you all enjoy it." I find Austin and I wink at him. He smiles and takes a picture.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_  
_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_  
_I'm just trying to make it in America_  
_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_  
_Faded 1985 from a stones concert_  
_And I'm dying to make in America_  
_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_  
_With the rag top down and my glasses on_  
_And I'm driving straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_  
_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Yeah baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I want to make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can see my star sunset and vine_  
_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_  
_Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_  
_See me wearin a smile, even if I'm broke_  
_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote_  
_And I called it make it in America_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_  
_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_  
_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_  
_Yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place_  
_If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun_  
_Baby I'm born to run_  
_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_  
_I, I wanna show some skin_  
_Baby I need the ocean_  
_And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
_I wanna make it in America_  
_Make it in America_

I swear, I heard the biggest cheering I have ever heard. The whole crowd stood up and cheered. "Thank you!" I yelled and walked off the stage back into my dressing room. I quickly changed back and gave the crew my microphone. I walked back into the stadium and sat next to Austin. The second I sat down, he invaded my with kisses. "I'm so proud of you babe." I smile and thank him. The rest of the show, his arms were around me.

On the drive home, I decided to call Jessica. First ring...Nothing. Second ring...Nothing. Third Ring...Nothing. She doesn't pick up. I decide to leave her a voicemail. "Hey, Jessica. It's me Ally. I was just calling to check on the twins? Um, please call me back as soon as you get this. Thank you." I hang up. "That's weird." I say Austin looks at me. "What's weird Baby Girl?" I sigh. "Jessica didn't pick up." His facial expression is emotionless. "I'll call Gregory." I say. He picks up on the first ring. "Ah, Ms. Dawson. I caught the awards on T.V. and I would just like to say congratulations!" I smile. "Thanks, Greg. I need you to do me a huge gigantic favor and it's literally life or death." Austin snorts next to me and I smack him. "Of coarse, Ms. Dawson." I sigh in relief. "Thank you. So, is Jessica Parker at the house right now with my kids?" I ask. A long pause comes from the other line. "Um. Ms. Dawson?" My face pales. "Yes?" "..." "Yes, Gregory?" He sighs. "Ms. Dawson. Mrs. Parker left your house with your kids an hour ago." I drop my phone. "Oh my god." I whisper. Austin looks at me. "What's wrong?" He asks. I look at him and tears threaten to fall. "Their gone." He looks at me with a confused face. "Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" He asks, frantically. "I mean exactly what I said, Austin! Our kids our gone!" I yell. His eyes widen. "Oh my god!" I finally loose it and start bawling. Austin leans over and takes my phone. "Hello?" He pauses. "Yes, Gregory, it's Austin. I need you to call the cops and give them that security tape. We'll be there in twenty minutes tops. Yep. Thank you. Goodbye." He hangs up and puts the phone down. "Ally, please say something." I look over to him, but can't see him because my vision is blurry from my tears. I shake my head. "Ally. We'll get them back. I promise." I roll my eyes. "How do you know?" I cry. He takes my hand. "Because. We're Austin and Ally, and we can do anything. Please don't turn away from the world and lock me out. Let me in." He says softly. I look at him and automatically cry harder and lean on his shoulder. "I can't do this. I can't deal with this. It's too much. Please help me. Help me get our babies back." I whisper. Austin kisses my forehead. "You can count on it."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
Update...Update...UPDATE! I'm sorry I ended it where I did. I already had A LOT in there! I hope you all enjoyed it! More drama to come! Please Review! The songs mentioned where...Treasure by Bruno Mars...and Make It In America by Victoria Justice! I love you all! Thank you!**

**austinandally3**

**July 18th, 2013**

** 7:46 PM Virginia Time**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:  
Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! My laptop broke recently and I had to wait for it to get replaced. I am, however, still waiting for it to ship off. But, I have been a stealthy ninja and stole my little brother's laptop, just because I knew that the suspense is probably killing you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know when I will be able to update again. I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize. Please Review and PM me! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Austin POV**

Ally is a mess. She's sitting in my car on the way from the Teen Choice Awards sobbing her heart out. Trust me, I would be crying right now, but I need to be strong for Ally. I'm all she has right now. "Austin?" Ally says in the quietest voice possible. I take one her hands into mine and rub circles in her palm. "Yes?" She looks out the window and lets a few tears fall. "We will find them right?" I nod my head. "Yes, yes we will. But, I guarantee that nothing has happened to them. Their Moons, all Moons are strong." She lets out an airy laugh, which sounds tired and almost fake. My mood drops from extremely sad...To sad without explanation. My kids are gone. I let that sink in for the first time. My eyes start to water, but I wipe my tears away before any could escape. I cannot cry. Not when a devastated Ally is broken and exposed is right next to me. I must be strong, or, as strong as I can be. "Austin. Let it out. The more you keep it in, the longer your heart is going to morn and be broken." She says. I shake my head. "Even if I let it out, my heart is going to morn and be broken. My kids, my world, everything is gone." My voice cracks and I lose control. I break down crying and I pull over. Ally gets out the car and I meet her halfway. She hugs me. We hug for a long time, the world temporarily slowing. I cry. I cry out everything that hurts me. I cry on her shoulder and she cries on mine. We just...Cry. I think that that's the only thing that we can do. Cry. It's the only thing that really makes sense right now. She slowly pulls away from me and I suddenly feel the world all around me. It feels cold. I shiver. Ally looks into my eyes and kisses my cheek. "It's going to be alright. We are going to find them. The only way that we can do that is to head to the police department and figure something out." I nod and hug her one last time before getting back into the car. I drive to the police station and we park. We both get out and find Gregory already there waiting for us outside. We both run to him and hug him and thank him a million and one times. "We should get in there." I say. I take Ally's hand and we walk inside. "Austin Moon? Allyson Dawson?" We both nod. "I'm Detective Morrison. I'm going to be the head officer in this case. Now, we've looked at the security tapes from your house and it does, indeed show that the girl who was babysitting your children have taken your kids." Ally cries into my shoulders. "Do you know where she's taken them?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Unfortunately not yet. Some of the detectives are trying to breach into her phone to see if that gets us any closer." I nod. "What do we do now, Officer?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Sense it's already like midnight, I suggest you get some rest. Go home. If we get any closer tonight I'll call you. You guys come back tomorrow." I nod and shake his hand. I wrap my arms around Ally as she continues to cry all the way home. When we arrive back home, I carry Ally inside. She's stopped crying, but only because she has no more tears to shed. "Hey, I'm going to put you in bed." I whisper. She shakes her head, horror in her eyes. "Don't leave me alone." I nod my head and take her upstairs. I lay her down and tuck her in bed. I kneel down next to the bed facing her. She looks at me and wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. "Sing me something." She whispers. I nod and quickly come up with something in my head. "Okay."

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe, and, sound._

"That was beautiful." She whispers. I smile. "Your kinda my moose." She smiles. "It's muse." I smirk. "I know. I just wanted to see you smile." She smiles again and kisses my cheek. "Thank you." I look at her, confused. "For what?" I whisper. She looks at me and slightly frowns. "For being for me and being strong. That really helped." She sniffles and I kiss her forehead. "I'm going downstairs to look around for a few minutes." I tell her. Ally nods and closes her eyes. I turn and walk outside of our room downstairs. I instantly go into the living room, and start investigating. I look on the coffee table and find a folded piece of paper. I open it and notice that it's a letter.

_ Austin and Ally,_

_This is Jessica. By now, you have noticed the unexpected disappearance of Acton and Adalyn. I am dearly sorry for what has happened and everything I have done was a mistake. You see, I was stupid. When school ended, I went off to college for dance, and met Dallas again. We really hit it off and I found myself falling for him. Little did I know who Dallas Tyler really was. The whole time I was there with him, I felt like a whole new person, and I liked that. We went out to clubs and got drunk a few times. I thought that he really liked me for...well me. A couple of months later, he proposed. I jumped at the idea of being Dallas' wife. I really liked the idea. When we got married, none of my family knew what was happening and Dallas forbade me to have any kind of contact with them. I went with it. We got married and finally moved in together. We had been together for 6 months and I felt like we were right where we needed to be. And that was a bug mistake. Not even a month of being together, Dallas...well...he raped me. He abused me in every which way and he went out every night and hooked up with a new girl. I saw the monster inside of him and I froze. I felt like I couldn't do anything about it. 4 months later, and he is still doing things to me. Dallas has been talking on and on about Ally, his 'little perfection', who his new prey would be. He told me to find you guys and to secretly stalk you guys finding out every little detail about Ally. When he found out that she was engaged, he threw a tantrum and did the one thing that he knows how to do: and that is to hit me and to sexually abuse me. He found out about the kids and grew mad. He ordered me to meet up with Ally and to somehow get the kids. At first, I refused, but that was before he broke me, literally. He broke three of my ribs. When I met Ally in the park, I instantly felt horrible, even more so when she called me asking for help. I am greatly sorry and no matter what happens, your kids WILL be safe, I can guarantee it. Now, I can't tell you where we are, because Dallas doesn't trust me and he has spies, I'm sure of it. But, every once in a while throughout this week, I will bring you little hints as to where we are and you will be able to get your babies by Christmas or the day after. Again, I can't seem to forgive myself for what I did, but if I didn't, he said he would kill me._

As I read the letter, my hope suddenly grows larger. I will find my babies. No matter the consequence.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
I hope you guys liked it. Again, I can't really tell you how sorry I am for not updating in a month. Feel free to PM me and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a Review! I will be responding to some of them in the next chapter. I will probably update soon, but it all depends on when my laptop comes back. Thank you everybody. I LOVE YOU LOTS!**

**austinandally3**

**Friday August 16th, 2013**

** 7:13 PM Virginia Time**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! I'm back, yet AGAIN! Ha ha so how did you guys like Chapter 23? I got a few Reviews that I am going to respond to that are from various chapters.**

_**Reviews Responds:**_

_**From: Guest**_

_**chapter 18**_

_**Ha ha I get it reed as in a reed you put in you saxophone or clarinet do you play either I play alto sax**_

_**To: Guest**_

_**Actually, I do play the Clarinet. I love it, and I just basically just love music. I play 5 instruments, including that. I guess you can say I'm musical.**_

_**From: Broke guys heart **_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Thats a girl scout song**_

_**To: Broke guys heart (guest)**_

_**Really? I had no idea! That's really cool!**_

_**From: ausllylover2345**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**AGHHHHHHHH YOU'RE BACK! I WAS GOING THROUGH WITHDRAW! LOL LOVED THE CHAPTER! LOL UPDATE SOON LOVE YA!**_

_**To: ausllylover2345**_

_**Ha ha! I missed writing! But, thankfully, I got my laptop back and it's fixed so now I can write again! And thanks! Love ya too! :p**_

_**From: rauraauslly **_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**OH MY! THANK THE FLOWERS! I KNEW SHE WASNT THAT MEAN! :D IMMA KILL DALLAS! :D LOL UPDATE SOON! :D**_

_**To: rauraauslly**_

_**Lol, I couldn't make her that mean! I don't have the heart! But just wait, there's a twist to this whole fiasco...**_

_**From: 2007gracee (guest)**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Great chapter. Is the Dallas that was an abuser the same Dallas ally was in love with? I hope the kids are OK**_

_**To: 2007gracee (guest)**_

_**Thanks. I am hoping to clear that all up in the next couple of chapters. Ally and Austin might have a flashback.**_

_**From: R5Auslly**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Oh no...that stupid Dallas**_

_**To: R5Auslly**_

_**LOL. I was basically thinking that same thing when writing it. In the show, I was always picturing him as a 'bad' guy.**_

_**From: Guest**_

_**OMG HURRY UP AN UPDATE!**_

_**To: Guest**_

_**I am! I'm currently doing it now! LOL just kidding.**_

**Um, as usual, I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize. I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that the song Austin sang was called Safe And Sound by Taylor Swift. Also, the saying about the 'moose' and 'muse' thing is from Glee. RIP Cory! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chappie and please Review. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Austin POV**

I put the letter in pocket and continue to search the downstairs. I find nothing, and walk upstairs into Acton's room. I sigh, and sit in the rocking chair and just look around. The room seemed so alive, yet so...abandoned. I run my fingers through my hair and a tear falls from my eye. I shake my head and stand up, walking into Adalyn's room. I stand in front of her crib and just, look in. I pick up her blanket and run my hands through it. Just then, an object falls onto the mattress. I raise my eyebrows and suspiciously pick it up. Instantly, I feel the weight on my shoulders just got heavier. There is a piece of paper folded. I unfolded it and tears form in my eyes. There, was a picture of Adalyn and Acton. There was a caption.

_Their Safe And Sound._

I pocket the photo and walk back to my room. Ally lays, not quite awake, but not asleep. I walk into our bathroom and put my pajamas on. I brush my teeth and climb into bed next to Ally. Instantly, she turns and cuddles into me. I brush my hand through her hair and kiss her forehead. She sighs. "Their safe, Ally. I know they are." I whisper. She slowly nods. "Go to sleep." I say kissing her.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, I wake up and Ally isn't in bed. I look around, and don't find her in our room. I walk downstairs, but don't find her anywhere. I hear light music, and instantly know where she is. I walk into the Practice Room. I slightly smile when I see her on the piano playing a piece that I don't recognize. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her. She slightly jumps, but then smiles. "Hey." I say. She leans her head to kiss me. "Hi." I look over to her book. "What are you doing?" She shrugs. "Writing a song." I smile. "What about?" I ask. Her smile slowly fades. "How about I show you instead of tell you." She says. I nod and sit on the piano bench to her. She starts to play a beautiful melody. She closes her eyes.

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero,_

_ I am strong and wise,_

_ And I know no fear, But the truth is plain to see,_

_ She was sent to rescue me,_

_ I see who I want to be, In my daughter's eyes, _I smile. She sings and plays just as beautiful as the song is.

_In my daughter's eyes,_

_ Everyone is equal,_

_ Darkness turns to light,_

_ And the world is at peace, _

_This miracle god gave to me,_

_ Gives me strength when I am weak,_

_ I find reason to believe, In my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger, _

_How it puts a smile in my heart, _

_Everything becomes a little clearer,_

_ I realize what life is all about, _

_It's hanging on when your heart is had enough, _

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up,_

_ I've seen the light, It's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes,_

_ I can see the future,_

_ A reflection of who I am and what will be,_

_ And though she'll grow and someday leave, _

_Maybe raise a family, _

_When i'm gone I hope you see, _

_How happy she made me, For i'll be there, In my daughter's eyes_

I smile and hug her. "That was amazing, Alls." She nods. "Thank you." She says quietly. "How did you come up with it all?" She slightly smiles. "My mom used to say some of those words to me when I was little. The other words I came up with myself." I kiss her. "I love it." She looks at her book. "I don't have anything to write about Acton with." I shake my head. "That's alright. We love them both the same." She nods. "So, what do you want to do today?" I ask her, taking her hand and leading her out the room. She shrugs. "I don't know." She says, walking into the living room. I lift her up. She squeals. "Austin! What are you doing!" She says, having a laughing fit. I chuckle and carry her out to my car. I open the Passenger Seat door and slide her in. I close her door and run to my side and quickly turn the car on and drive out. "Do you mind telling me where we're going, Mister?" She asks. I shake my head. "You need to get out of the house. Hey, you know what's coming up soon?" She shrugs. "Your birthday, silly!" She rolls her eyes. "I know that." I smirk and stick my tongue out at her. "Boo you then." She slightly giggles. "So, what do you want for your birthday?" She looks out her window. "My kids." She says quietly. "You and me married. Us happy" She adds. I sigh. "It will happen. All of that." I take her hand and kiss her palm. "Just take it one step at a time." I assure her. Suddenly, I get a phone call. I sigh, and pick my phone up and answer it. "Hello?" I say. "Hello? Is this Austin?" A women voice said. "Yes..." I say really slow. "It's Jessica." I smile really big. "Really?! What's up? Please give me some good news. I could really use some of that." I say. Ally turns her head to face me and furrows her eyebrows. "Well, for one, Adalyn and Acton are, like, for real acting up. Dallas is going crazy. He wants me to bring them back." My smile grows. "Are you being for real?" I say. She laughs. "Yes. Dallas is aggravated. I was told to bring them back to you right now." I laugh and squeeze Ally's hand. "Oh my god, this is amazing! Thank you SO much!" She sighs. "Your welcome. One more thing?" "Yeah, anything." I hear her sigh again. "I don't think he's done with his plan. You know, the plan with Ally? I think he's trying to find another way to get her." I sigh. "Thanks for warning me. When do you think your going to be here?" I hear crying in the background and I smile. Those are my kids. "Sorry, Acton dropped his binky. Um, well we are only like twenty minutes away from your house. Do you want me to come over now?" I smile. "Yes, please! Your a lifesaver. I don't know how many times I can thank you." She laughs. "You don't need to. So, the police won't arrest me will they?" She sounded scared. "No, they shouldn't." I hear her take a deep breath. "Okay, well I'll be there soon." I laugh. "Okay. See you." I hang up the phone and look at Ally. "Who was that? What's going on?" She says, her arms crossed. I roll my eyes and turn the car around, heading back home. "That was Jessica." Her eyes widen. "What did that freak want?" She says rudely. "Relax. She's bringing the kids home." She looks at me disapprovingly. "Yeah, right. What person kidnaps just to bring them home not even twenty- four hours later?" I take the note out of my pocket and hand it to her to read. "That kind of person." I say. I see her read the letter and her eyes widen. "Oh my- That's- Wow." She stutters. I laugh and nod. "She's been through a lot of crap lately." I say. Ally nods. "So, she's bringing them home?" She says, hope visible in her tone of voice. I smile. "Yes. She's bringing them home."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I ended it where I did. I WILL update soon though! I got my laptop back, and fixed! So, now I can update a lot more than I have been! I hope you liked this! The song mentioned is called In My Daughter's Eyes, by Martina Mcbride. My mom used to sing this to me all the time, so I thought that this would be pretty appropriate for the situation. Please Review! Thanks!**

**I love you, Lovelies!**

**austinandally3**

**August 24th, 2013**

** 8:19 PM Virginia Time**


	25. Chapter 25 And This Is Our Goodbye

**Author's Note:  
Hey, so I've run out of ideas for this story...So, I think this will be the last few chapters before the sequel. This chapter is where Austin and Ally get married and find Ad and Ac (those are their nicknames) I don't own Austin And Ally or anything else you may recognize. Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**No POV**

Jessica successfully returned Adalyn and Acton. Ally is back to her happy self. Ally and Trish began wedding planning, and finished! Trish and Dez got married a couple months later, and on April 25th, Austin and Ally's wedding day came...

**Ally POV**

Today is the day! Today is the day I become Mrs. Allyson Moon. Kelsie, Kayla, and Trish came over last night and had a sleep over with me, which was so fun! We got up this morning and went to Starbucks to give us some energy. We got our nails done and just finished hair and makeup. Right now, we are getting our dresses on. The bridesmaids are wearing a coral colored strapless dress, with silver heels. Ellasin is our flower girl and she is wearing the same colored dress. She was so excited to be apart of the wedding. The groomsmen were wearing the classic tux with the coral colored tie. My dress? Well, my dress is a simple wedding dress. Strapless white, with sequin on my middle. Simple, but breath- taking. Last night, Austin and I dropped Adalyn and Acton off at my dad's house. Austin had a hard time letting me go. But now we're here, about to get married. I stand just behind the doors to the church, my dad right next to me. The bridesmaids and groomsmen already walked in, and I'm next. The doors open, and my dad takes my hand, and we begin to walk down the aisle. My eyes lock on Austin, and Austin's on mine. I send him a small smile, and he gives me one in return. When we reach the alter, my dad kisses my cheek and I walk up the stairs. I stand facing Austin.

"Hey." He says. I smile.

"Hey."

The preacher begins the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. Now, the vows. Austin? Your first." The preacher says. Austin nods.

"First, I need to express my gratitude to God for putting you into my life. I am so blessed to have found you and that He has given us another chance at happiness. Ally, what we have is a perfect, once in a lifetime connection. I knew from the day I met you that you were my soul mate, and I have been committed to you ever since. I am so grateful to be so in love with my best friend, and I vow to continue to laugh with you, listen to you, nurture you, support your dreams, and grow together with you, regardless of the circumstances life throws our way.

Because of you, who I am now is who I always wanted to be, and I thank you for that. I look forward with great joy and without reservation to spending the rest of my life with you, being there for you in all life has in store for us and our children, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. I will always be open and honest, and I will continue to love, cherish and respect you for all the days of our life together."

I wipe some tears from my eyes. "That was beautiful." I whisper. Austin smiles. "Your beautiful." I smile.

"Now, Ally?" The preacher asks. I smile and nod.

"Austin, 4 years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, funny, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good, and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have been the comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side. To laugh with you, and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will always be the best part of my day." I smile, wiping more tears. Austin smiles.

"If I was allowed to kiss you, I would." Austin whispers. "Shh, I'm trying to get married here." I say, smiling.

"Austin, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The preacher says.

"I do."

"Ally, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" I smile.

"I do."

We then exchange the rings. "I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. You may kiss the bride." The preacher says, smiling.

"Finally!" Austin yells, pulling me in for our first kiss as a married couple. The whole world stops temporarily as we share this kiss. I smile into it, and so does Austin, so we pull away. Then, the guests all stand up, and cheer. I smile and take Austin's hand. We walk out the church, and the whole crowd parades behind us. Mimi and Mike bring Adalyn and Acton to us and let us see them. I smile and take Acton in my arms, while Austin holds Adalyn. They're about four months old now, and they've gotten a lot bigger. I smile and kiss Acton's forehead. I walk over to Austin and kiss Adalyn's forehead and then kiss Austin's cheek. The groomsmen and the bridesmaids meet us to take pictures. They started out well, but then Austin got a little jittery and wouldn't calm down to take pictures,

"Austin, calm down!" Mimi snapped at him. Austin stopped dancing around and looked like a kicked puppy. I giggle and we finally finish pictures. We then all get in the limos. Austin and I in one, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen in the other. The rest of the crowd drives themselves. While Austin and I are sitting in the limo, Austin takes my hand and kisses it. He then kisses my temple. "I love you Mrs. Moon." He says. I smile. "I love you too Mr. Moon." We share a kiss, and before we know it, we arrive at the building where our reception is held. We get out of our cars and we wait just outside the doors. I can hear the music playing, and I smile. Austin takes my hand as he talks to Dez and his brother. I smile. "Okay guys!" Jody, the manager says. "Our party guests are here! What we are going to do is the bridesmaids walk in dancing to their song, then the groomsmen, and best for last, Austin and Ally." Everyone smiles. "Okay? Okay." She whispers to herself. She opens the door, and Best Song Ever by One Direction comes on. The bridesmaids cheer, and automatically start dancing. They walk inside and the guests cheer. The song ends and The Other Side by Jason Derulo comes on. The groomsmen walk inside and sit with the bridesmaids. "Okay, okay! It's the time we've all been waiting for!" The DJ says. "Please, help me welcome newly weds, Austin and Ally Moon!" The guests start cheering and Austin takes my hand and we walk inside. All of a sudden It Will Rain by Bruno Mars comes on. I smile, as Austin grabs me by the waist. We begin to dance. The crowd is silent and Austin is staring at me the whole time. Mimi and Serena are video taping the whole time, tears streaming down their cheeks. This couldn't have been a better moment. The song ends, just as Austin dips me. I smile. "Your not going to drop me again are you?" I whisper. Austin laughs. "Hopefully not." I giggle. He pulls me back up and immediately kisses me. The guests all 'aww' and I smile and hug Austin. "That was the cutest thing ever. Now, if I recall, Mrs. Ally Moon has told me that she has for Austin. Ally?" The DJ asks. I nod and Austin gives me a confused look. I flash a smile towards him and get on the stage. The DJ, who happens to be our close friend, hands a microphone. "Okay. Well, first off, I would like to thank everyone who came to Austin and I's special day. Um, I have a song to preform. Austin, I wrote this for you."

_Heart beats fast_

_ Colors and promises_

_ How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid To fall _

_But watching you _

_stand alone _

_All of my doubt _

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_ I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_ Time stands still beauty _

_in all she is_

_ I will be brave _

_I will not let anything _

_Take away _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath, Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_ I have died everyday_

_ Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along_

_ I believed I would find you_

_ Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_ I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_One step closer One step closer_

_ I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_ I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_ Time has brought Your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a Thousand years I'll love you for a Thousand more_

Everyone cheers. I thank them and get off the stage. The DJ turns the music back on and everyone gets on the dance floor. I walk around to talk to people. I find Kelsie and Kayla and talk to them.

"That was a beautiful ceremony." Kelsie says. I smile. "Thank you. So, when are you gettin' married? Or...You know...Have a baby?" I say, winking at her. Kelsie's face turns to a bright shade of red and Kayla and I both bust out laughing. "Yeah Kelsie! Your the only one in the group who doesn't have a baby!" Kayla says. Kelsie playfully shoves her while laughing. "Come on guys! I still haven't found 'The One' yet." We both shrug, and that just sends us all back into a fit of giggles. "Well, I think I should go. You guys have fun." I say, while walking in another direction. I find my dad and Mike sitting at a table with Adalyn and Acton. I quickly walk over to them.

"Hey dad! Hey Mike!" I say, sitting down. They both smile and congratulate me. "How are the twins acting? I'm so sorry you have to take care of them." I say, standing up and walking over in front of my dad to pick up Acton. "Oh uh-uh missy. The twins are fine, but you can't have them right now. This is your wedding day, which means that you are officially off baby duty for a whole twenty-four hours." My dad says. I gape at him. "Well at least let me see them!" I say. My dad rolls his eyes and hands me Acton. I smile, taking him in my arms. "Hello mister!" I say in a happy baby voice. Acton's eyes widen at the sound of my voice and I smile. "How's my great, big boy? Huh? How is he?" Acton smiles and I kiss him on the cheek. "I love you!" I give him butterfly kisses all over his face and he giggles. I smile and hand him back to my dad. I walk over to Mike and take Adalyn. "Hey baby girl!" She latches her tiny hands on my necklace. I smile and kiss her forehead. I hand her back to Mike. "Hey, have you guys seen Austin? I can't find him anywhere?" I say. They both shake their heads and quickly scan the room. "That's alright. I'll see you guys later." I walk back to the dance floor and meet up with Trish, Serena, and Mimi. As I was talking, the music slowly turned off. I turned over to stage, and saw Austin sitting on a stool there. I smile.

"Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying yourselves. I would like Ally to come up to the stage please. Ally?" I walk up and he stands up. He wraps one of his arms around me.

"My wife and I can't express how grateful we are to have all you wonderful people in our lives. From the people who stuck with us throughout high school, from the people who are sticking with us right now. I know some of you don't approve of us, or of our beautiful twins. Yes, I'll admit; they were a mistake." I roll my eyes at him and snatch the microphone away from him. "They were a Mistake Worth Keeping."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well...I'm afraid that that's it. I love you all! Please Review! I hope you all enjoyed it! The songs mentioned throughout the story are not mine. The song in this chapter is called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I really hope you all liked A Mistake Worth Keeping. **

**LOTS AND LOVE,!**

**austinandally3**

**August 29th, 2013**

**5:18 PM Virginia Time**


	26. Chapter 26 NOT A CHAPTER

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I WROTE SEQUEL THAT WILL BE POSTED IN A LITTLE BIT! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! LOOK FOR IT! IT'S CALLED LIVING IN THE FUTURE! PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE CONTINUE THIS STORY! THANKS! I LOVE YOU! AUSTINANDALLY3! IT SHOULD BE UP SOON, IF NOT NOW! :):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


End file.
